Inalcanzable
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Li es un amante de la velocidad, ha obtenido fama mundial y se dedica a viajar por el mundo con su equipo. Sakura es una chica comun y corriente además es la mas ferviente fanática de Li....capítulo 7! up! ya terminé los examenes, lean...
1. Prologo

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Prologo:

-...BIENVENIDOS AL GRAN PRIXE DE NEW ORLEÁNS, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PRESENCIANDO UNA DE LAS MAS INCREÍBLES CARRERAS JAMÁS ANTES VISTA...-anuncian en voz alta-...EL # 64 HA TOMADO LA DELANTERA DEJANDO A TODOS MORDER EL POLVO, ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO!...-

El público exclamaba extasiado al ver como los carros pasaban a toda velocidad y el número 64 no era la excepción, iba tan veloz que no pudieron ni notar cuando fue que pasó.

-...¿cómo vamos?...-pregunta por el micrófono

-...mantente así, vas muy bien...-alienta una voz masculina al otro lado

-...llegarás a la meta con 42 segundos menos de los esperado, ¡es un nuevo record!...-celebra la voz de una mujer

-...yo espero que logres tu propio record en el concierto que darás en Japón...-comenta el joven al momento que coge una curva perfectamente.

-...y yo...-el joven sonríe al mismo momento se iba acercando a la meta y logró pasarla, dejando a todos anonadados, poco después se escucharon los gritos al momento en que el salía por la ventana del conductor, aún no se había quitado el casco.

-...LO HA LOGRADO, UN NUEVO RECORD, EL NÚMERO 64 CONDUCIDO POR LI XYAO-LANG HAN DEJADO UNA LEYENDA MARCADA EN LA PISTA DE NUEVA ORLEÁNS!...-

-...bien hecho...-le sonríe Yamasaki al momento en que se acercaba con la tabla de anotaciones hacia donde Li se encontraba.

-...gracias...-Li se quita el casco y luego la monja (pasamontañas) que llevaba debajo, para de ahí quitarse el comunicador con el micrófono-...trabajamos bien en equipo, pasamos...-se encamina entre las personas que trataban de felicitarlo.

-...ahora solo nos falta que regresemos a Japón al concierto de Nadeshiko...-asiente Yamasaki al momento en que le seguía de cerca.

Una joven mujer que vestía con el mismo uniforme de color negro con plateado se encontraba esperándolo mientras le sonreía apoyada a la baranda, la cremallera la tenía abierta hasta un poco mas debajo de la mitad del busto lo cual le daba un aire sensual aunque llevara una jersey blanca debajo, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y un poco rizado en las puntas, tenía un cuerpo exquisito por lo cual llamaba mucho la atención.

-...buena estrategia...-la chica extendió la mano en forma de felicitación

-...no se me hubiera ocurrido si no te hubiera visto hacerla con anterioridad...-responde Li al momento en que estrecha su mano

-...señor Li, señor Li...-unos camarógrafos, reporteros y fotógrafos se acercaron a ellos acorralándolos-...¿qué le pareció esta victoria?...-

-...¿piensa poder ganar en la siguiente competencia sabiendo que no tiene reemplazo para su mecánico en jefe?...-pregunta otro

-...Señorita Hiiraguisawa, ¿nos quiere responder unas preguntas?...-comienzan a acorralarlos mientras toman fotografías

-...solo les voy a decir que espero que como aquí me acorralan de esta forma espero que lo hagan de la misma manera después de mi concierto en Japón...-sonríe y comienza a abrirse paso entre los reporteros tomada de la mano de Li, para poder sacarlo de ahí claro está

-..señor Li, díganos alguna palabra para sus fanáticos y admiradores...-se acerca un reportero

-...pronto les enseñaré mas...-sonríe mientras sigue siendo arrastrado por Nadeshiko hacia dentro de la estación de mecánicos en donde se encontraban ya con el auto de carreras totalmente remolcado y apunto de guardarlo dentro del gran camión de remolque

-...gracias...-Li por fin puede ponerse de pie en una forma correcta al momento en que se encontraba ya dentro del garaje

-...bueno muchachos es hora de irnos...-ordena Yamasaki mientras revisa que todo se encuentre en orden

-...espero que esto no sea mal interpretado...-Nadeshiko mira sus manos

-...y si lo es, eso que importa, todos saben que lo nuestro terminó hace tanto, solo somos amigos...-comienza a caminar en dirección al camión

-...Eriol nos verá en Japón...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que el le dio la espalda

-...pero se supone que todavía tiene que descansar 2 meses mas para poder conducir un auto de carreras nuevamente...-se alarma Li

-...Xiao-Lang, sabes muy bien que él ya no es un niño, tienen la misma edad, por favor...-acaricia la mejilla de Li-...además el solo vendrá a hacernos compañía, no subirá a un auto de carreras hasta que el plazo de su recuperación este completa...-le sonríe

-...estabién, pero que no causen problemas...-coge la dos mano de la joven entre las suyas

-...¡¿qué quieres decir con eso!...-exclama Nadeshiko consternada

-...que siempre que tu y tu hermano se encuentran comienzan con las peleas...-suspira con nostalgia recordando como peleaban antes de cada carrera

-...hay, estabién, haré lo posible...-Nadeshiko tuerce los ojos un tanto molesta y se retira a recoger sus cosas-...por cierto, anda a cambiarte, por que no creo que vallamos a cenar con la misma ropa de la competencia

-...ya te alcanzo...-Li se fue en otra dirección del vestidor de mujeres, con los rumores sobre otro posible romance con ella no quería aparentar ahora que tenían algo mas serio.

A los pocos minutos ella salió con un jean acampanado y a la cintura, una top de color amarillo con flores naranjas y rosas encima, la top era arruchada y se pegaba al cuerpo en el filo arriba de los senos y en su cintura por el ombligo, tenía unos zapatos de tacón de punta, no muy alto, ya era lo suficientemente alta como para aparentar mucho mas, su cabello lo cepilló un poco y unos hermosos rizos se formaron en la punta, se maquilló de manera sutil sin abusar mucho, le daba una apariencia un tanto infantil, su rostro era hermoso no necesitaba base y sus mejillas sonrosadas así que no necesitaba el colorete se había puesto un poco de sombra color verde que combinaba con sus ojos verdes, aunque no tanto, esos hermosos ojos tenían una tonalidad verdusca al mismo tiempo que en el centro, cerca del iris cambiaban a un color un tanto amarillo, sus labios fueron delineados con una naranja natural que le favorecía demasiado, una mujer guapa y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

Xiao-Lang salió rápidamente, con una pantalón holgado de color café claro con varios bolsillos a los lados, una cadena que colgaba y hacía ruido a un costado, su camisa de líneas entre blancas y azules, de cuello en curva y mangas cortas, tenía encima una chaqueta de jean azul que el combinaba muy bien, sus zapatos deportivos Niké de color blanco con líneas negras y plateadas, tenía un reloj deportivo en la muñeca al igual que una pulsera de cuero en ella, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y mojado y olía a perfume de hombre, Nadeshiko se acercó a ella risueña y pasó su mano por sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco más.

-...ahí está un poco mejor...-mueve un poco la cabeza tratando de tener una mejor perspectiva de la situación.

-...chicos, apúrense, ya di las instrucciones y cuando terminen irán a reunirse con nosotros en el restaurante...-llega Yamasaki quien también se había cambiado, no dejaba a un lado la gorra del Prixe, pero se veía muy bien la ropa que cargaba, un pantalón jean y una camisa de manga larga color celeste, las mangas las tenía remangadas.

-...si, ahí vamos...-dijo Li al momento en que caminaban en dirección a un auto BMW, convertible blanco.

-...¿tenía que ser blanco?...-reprocha Nadeshiko mirándolo de cerca

-...a mi me gusta el color, ¿por qué no?...-se encoge de hombros, los tres chicos subieron al vehículo al momento en que Xiao-Lang encendía la radio y al mismo tiempo encendía el auto, se escuchaba la música a todo volumen y el chico aceleró a toda potencia mientras avanzaban detrás del camión que tenía el lema del equipo e iba unas millas mas adelante.

Continuará...

Notas de Autora: como verán soy nueva escribiendo fics de CCS, este se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo Tv. en mi cuarto, si que raro, yo viendo Tv. y canal local todavía!... bueno, entonces pasaron una propaganda de una carrera y me acordé de la película Herbey que ya me vi en el cine, además de mi poca experiencia manejando motos de motocross y cuadrones, decidí una historia un tanto disparatada que espero que les guste...

¿qué donde está Sakura y Cia?... pues pronto lo sabrán, hasta la próxima nos leemos...

ba bai...

Shiko-Tendo


	2. Te Adoro

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

**Capítulo 1:** Te Adoro.

-...LO HA LOGRADO, UN NUEVO RECORD, EL NÚMERO 64 CONDUCIDO POR LI XYAO-LANG HAN DEJADO UNA LEYENDA MARCADA EN LA PISTA DE NUEVA ORLEÁNS!...-

-...¡si, si, lo logró!...-Sakura comenzó a saltar encima del sofá de la sala mientras miraba entusiasmada la carrera, al lado de ella se encontraba Tomoyo, su prima y mejor amiga con quien vivía, ella se había quedado dormida acompañándola hasta esas altas horas de la madrugada solo por un capricho de la niña como decía Touya

-...¡ah, que pasó, sucedió algo!..-Tomoyo se levantó asustada al sentir que todo le temblaba, sonrió al saber que era Sakura quien se encontraba de pie, encima del sofá gritando de emoción, eran las dos de la madrugada

-...¡Monstruo, todavía despierta!..-le reprende Touya al salir por la puerta del corredor y verificar que las dos aun se encontraban ahí, en la sala.

-...hay ya hermano, a mi me parece un sueño...-suspiró Sakura al momento en que observaba como los camarógrafos enfocaban a la pareja, Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa y Xiao-Lang Li, salía en la pantalla.

-...se ve que eres su mas ferviente fanática...-se queja Touya al momento que bosteza y regresa a su habitación-...será mejor que duerman o mañana se les hará tarde para el trabajo...-indica al momento en que se escucha cerrar la puerta.

-...miralo, es encantador...-Sakura se acerca a la pantalla al momento en que lo enfocan a él, siguiéndolo de cerca mientras detrás del chico, Nadeshiko lo alaba para irse de ese lugar.

_-..señor Li, díganos alguna palabra para sus fanáticos y admiradores...-_

_-...pronto les enseñaré mas...-sonríe_

-...¿viste como sonríe?...-se emociona Sakura mientras mira a Tomoyo quien ahora la tenía enfocada en su cámara de video-...como quiesiera que me sonriera solo a mi, Nadeshiko tiene mucha suerte...-suspira Sakura, luego apaga la televisión quedando a oscuras-...será mejor irnos a dormir, como dijo Touya, mañana es una día muy ajetreado...-estira los brazos al momento en que bosteza

-...crees que mañana encuentre un trabajo?...-Tomoyo apaga la cámara al momento en que la deja cargándose en la cómoda, al lado del sofá.

-...no lo creo, eso está difícil...-Sakura mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de sacar la tensión de los músculos del cuello-...para el trabajo que hace no le pagan muy bien...-

-...bueno, hoy será un mejor día...-le alienta Tomoyo

-...si, y pronto se acerca el concierto de Nadeshiko...-se emociona Sakura

-...¿no me digas que piensas asistir?...-pregunta Tomoyo mirándola preocupada

-...Chiharu nos hizo el favor de conseguir los boletos¿por qué no, son gratis, no es ningún gasto para Touya...-

-...¿y el permiso?...-Tomoyo la sigue hasta la habitación que compartían, dentro, las paredes estaban cubiertas de posters y fotos del Thunder Kase, el equipo al que pertenecía Xiao-Lang Li

-...ya veremos como nos escaparemos de Touya ese día...-sonríe Sakura al momento en que abraza su almohada, justo la pared que daba su rostro tenía una fotografía de Li al momento en que caminaba con el casco a un lado de las caderas sostenido por su brazo derecho, mientras que la otra mano la pasaba por la cabeza, a lo lejos, como fondo se podía distinguir los autos de carreras y los mecánicos arreglando uno de estos, se veía cansado, pero aún así atractivo ante los ojos de cualquier chica.

-...como desearía ser la chica que te acompaña esta noche...-sonríe abrazándose mas a su almohada-...saber que tipo de loción usas, cuanto tiempo te demoras en bañarte, como luces al despertarte por la mañana, como es tu expresión cuando estas enojado...-suspira mientras poco a poco cae a los brazos de Morfeo.

En Nueva Orleáns aun era temprano, apenas estaba oscureciendo y los Thunder Kase se encontraban en un restaurante, en el cual habían hecho las reservaciones con anticipación, sabían muy bien que iban a ganar y quería celebrarlo mas en grande al saber que Li había roto su propia marca e impuesto un nuevo record en el Prixe.

-...salud!...-sonreían todos levantando las cervezas

-...otro brindis por la única mujer aquí presente, eso demuestra que es la única capaz de soportarnos y ponernos un alto, por la esposa del equipo, salud!...-celebró Yamasaki bromeando

-...¡Yamasaki!...-se avergonzó Nadeshiko

-...canta algo para que nos calmemos un poco...-pidió Terada al momento que los demás asentían emocionados y halagados

-...esta bien¿qué quieren que les cante?..-pregunta sonriente por complacerles

-...que la elija Li...-dice Mikada

-...si Li, elige la canción!...-asiente Yamasaki

-...que tal Kase...-sonríe Li que se encontraba acomodado contra el respaldar de sus silla mientras tomaba el tarro de cerveza con la otra, su posición lo hacía ver muy quenimportista, pero exquisitamente atractivo

-...si, esa es la que mejor nos va...-asiente Yamasaki

-..está bien, como quieran...-sonríe Nadeshiko y se levanta al momento en que comienza a cantar sin pena alguna.

_kirei na aoi umi o aruite_

_muimi na koto bakari nayamu_

_kurikaeshi ni kigatsuku_

_nurui kaze fuku hi ni ha kinou ga_

_hidoku mabushiku miete_

_kanashiku kirameitete demo_

_doushitara jibun no koto o _

_daisuki ni narerun darou nante_

_motto motto jibun no koto o _

_daisuki ni nareru nara_

_mita koto mo nai asa ya _

_kiita koto nai uta_

_atta koto nai jibun ni _

_aeru kamo shirenai_

Después de un momento terminó de cantar y todos empezaron a aplaudir, no solamente los presentes de la celebración, también aplaudían los que en ese momento se encontraban cenando en el restaurante, incluyendo al gerente y los meseros se encontraban aplaudiendo por la hermosa interpretación de la joven.

-...no solamente eres hermosa, sino que tienes una increíble voz...-comenta Sawanobori.

-...fue realmente hermoso...-sonríe Li

-...muchas gracias...-la chica vuelve a tomar asiento-...por cierto, Yamasaki¿sabes cuando es la siguiente competencia?...-

-...aun no se confirma nada, pero se dice que la cede será Marruecos...-responde el chico-...pero ustedes...-se refiere a Li y ella-...tienen que preocuparse por la carrera motorizada que se llevará a cabo en Tokio después de tu concierto Nadeshiko...-

-...tendré que dormir un día entero antes del concierto...-suspira la chica

-...no puedes...-niega Terada-...tienes que calentar con Li, es un poco de entrenamiento antes de la carrera o te irá muy mal...-

-...¡Rayos!...-exclama Nadeshiko mostrando su molestia

-...será mejor regresar la hotel o se nos hará mas tarde, mañana tenemos que tomar un avión...-indica Yamasaki llamando la atención.

-...entonces yo me adelanto, me siento un poco cansado así que es mejor que me valla a dormir...-Li se levanta de su asiento

-...o sino mañana te quedarás dormido...-Nadeshiko terminó el comentario.

-...mira quien habla, a ti también se te pegan las sábanas...-recalca el chico

-...pero yo si le hago caso al despertador y no lo tiro por la ventana...-le saca la lengua

-...¡eso no es cierto!...-niega Li

-...por favor, dejen de pelear...-Yamasaki interviene calmando la situación

-...me retiro...-Li se fue sin decir nada mas

Sakura se había despertado, no tan temprano, pero sentía que aun era de mañana y podía desayunar, era Domingo, así que tenía el día totalmente libre para ella sola, pensaba salir a pasear en bicicleta y hacer las compras del hogar, Tomoyo tendría que asistir a un curso de confección, pronto terminaría su carrera y tenía muy buenas ofertas de trabajo, así que solo ella debía decidirse por laguna carrera en la Universidad, la única que de momento le llamaba la atención era la de Economía ya que era una carrera corta, pero aun no estaba segura de que seguiría en la vida, eso era algo que su hermano siempre le recalcaba, que no sabía que hacer con su vida.

Viró su rostro u se encontró con el reloj, que daban las 8.30 a.m., volvió su mirada nuevamente a la pared para encontrarse con la misma foto de anoche, lo único que la animaba era saber que asistiría al concierto que daría Nadeshiko en Yokohama, todo le mundo hablaba de eso en la Universidad, y ella y Tomoyo asistirían junto con Chiharu, quien al trabajar en una boletería le habían regalado tres boletos para el concierto y lo mejor, era que estarían cerca de ella, en primera fila!

Estiró lo brazos para quitarse la pereza al momento en que la almohada cayó al suelo por ser empujada por su mano, decidió levantarse y no había puesto ningún pie delante del otro cuando de pronto se cayó de boca al suelo, la almohada había amortiguado la caída.

-...¿estas bien Sakura?...-Tomoyo ingresa en la habitación preocupada al escuchar el golpe.

-...si, si, no pasó nada...-Sakura se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado-...voy a cambiarme...-señala el baño y luego se dirige hacia este

-...voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno...-sonríe la chica al momento en que cierra la puerta y se dirige hacia la cocina

-...¿el Youkai terminó de romper el piso?...-pregunta Touya refiriéndose a Sakura

-...solo se tropezó...-responde Tomoyo al momento en que colocaba los alimentos a la mesa

-...espero que no se vuelva a desvelar por un tonto juego de carreras...-Touya gruñe al momento en que lleva la jarra de jugo de naranja y los tres vasos.

-...no deberías molestarla, es su afición...-dice Tomoyo al momento en que se sienta a la mesa

-...Buenos días!...-ingresa Sakura con un admirable semblante lleno de felicidad.

-...Buenos días...-sonríe Tomoyo al verla tan radiante

-...buenas Tardes...-dice Touya al momento en que sorbe su jugo

-...Touya!...-reclama Sakura hinchándose molesta

-...por cierto, el joven Yukito llamó avisando que llegaría esta tarde...-avisa Tomoyo

-...¡Yukito vendrá!...-se emociona Sakura al momento en que toma asiento

-...si y quería hablar contigo, creo que tiene buenas noticias...-Tomoyo se refiere a Touya

-...¡que raro!...-deja su vaso a un lado de su plato-...¿qué querrá?...-se pregunta.

El desayuno pasó sin apuros, hasta que se fueron despidiendo de a poco, Sakura iría en su bicicleta a hacer las compras mientras que Tomoyo llegaría caminando hasta su clase que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí, por otra parte Touya se iría a la parada de autobús y saldría a su trabajo de medio tiempo, dijo que luego pasaría por Yukito al aeropuerto.

Sakura se había despedido hace poco, ahora se encontraba andando en su bicicleta tranquilamente por el centro de Tomoeda, donde haría las compras.

-...que bien se siente...-sonríe Sakura al momento de sentir la sueva brisa dar contra su rostro y su cabello que lo tenía suelto, al momento que se movía de acuerdo al antojo de la brisa.

Estacionó su bicicleta en un parqueadero que quedaba justo antes de ingresar a la calle peatonal para hacer la compras, fue de tienda en tienda hasta que por fin iba consiguiendo lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena que Yukito se merecía por regresar a casa, caminaba tranquilamente de regreso con las compras al momento en que pasa por una comiquería de donde unas chicas salían con una revista.

-...increíble, entonces los Thunder Kase vendrán a Japón, todo el grupo a competir en el rate...-comenta la otra chica

Sakura se quedó inquieta al escuchar eso, fue a la comiquería y miró cada una de las revistas hasta encontrar la indicada, en donde decía en la portada la futura presentación de Nadeshiko en el país con una fotografía de ella con su traje de piloto y otra montada como una cantante y modelo, y en una esquina hablaba sobre los Thunder Kase.

-...esta por favor...-dice Sakura al momento en que le muestra la revista y le extiende el dinero-...gracias...-se retira lo mas rápido posible.

A había pasado el tiempo y Touya había terminado con su último trabajo, ahora si se podía clasificar como un desempleado mas, desde que su padre murió la situación económica no se encontraba nada bien, no podía permitir que Sakura ni Tomoyo se enteraran de eso, se supone que era el hombre de la familia y tenía que encargarse de ellas.

-...hola Yukito...-sonríe al verlo, lo estaba esperando en donde acordaron, la cafetería que siempre frecuentaban cuando estudiaban la preparatoria

-...Touya, que bueno que has venido...-sonríe como siempre lo hace.

-...¿de que me quería hablar?...-pregunta Touya al momento en que pasa su mano por su nuca, había sido un día muy pesado y mas por que había sido su último día de trabajo.

-...vamos, te invito un café...-Yukito y Touya ingresan en el bar, al momento en que se sientan una jovencita se acerca a ellos y les sonríe

-...¿qué desean servirse?...-pregunta demostrando una hermosa sonrisa

-...dos café..-dice Yukito

-...enseguida los traigo...-asiente la chica y se retira

-...hay fue tu último trabajo como me contaste, no?...-Yukito cambia su semblante a un poco mas serio

-...hay..-suspira-...si, al parecer no me está hiendo nada bien como me esperaba...-Touya se acomoda un poco en la silla

-...sabes, te tengo buenas noticias...-le sonríe al momento en que la chica regresa y deja los cafés de los dos en la mesa

-...si, Tomoyo me dijo que tenías que decirme algo...-comenta Touya sin interés

-...creo que te encontré un trabajo fijo y de muy buena paga...-sonríe Yukito

-...¿ah?...-Touya lo mira incrédulo-...¿qué estas diciendo¿qué bicho te picó?...-pregunta extrañado

-...no, es enserio Touya...-siente Yukito

-...y que clase de trabajo es?...-pregunta interesado

-...serás ubicado en reemplazo del Mecánico en Jefe de los Thunder Kase...-le dice Yukito para su sorpresa-...su Mecánico en Jefe al parecer tubo un pequeño accidente por lo cual no podrá trabajar con ellos por 5 meses, así que necesitan un mecánico urgente ya que se acerca una carrera muy importante que deben participar y si no consiguen ningún mecánico que complete el equipo, tendrán que retirarse...-explicó

-...solo 5 meses...-dice Touya no muy convencido

-...si, cinco meses como Mecánico en Jefe y luego pasarás a ser uno de los mecánicos del equipo, ya que tienen un vacante...-responde

-...y como sabes tanto?...-pregunta Touya sin creérselo

-...como sabes, soy el paramédico en jefe de las competencias y me encargo de atender personalmente a todos los competidores con una revisión previa, uno de los instructores del equipo me explicó el problema y como sabía que necesitabas el trabajo te propuse y mandé unas recomendaciones que yo mismo fui a pedir personalmente...-explica-...solo hay que esperar a que ellos lleguen hoy, quieren que mañana te presentes con el equipo completo...-

-...ya veo...-suspira Touya

-...¿entonces aceptas?...-pregunta Yukito al momento en que termina de batir su café y luego sorbe un poco

-...claro...-Touya se encoge de hombros y luego sorbe su café sin importarle que no tenía azúcar.

-...por cierto, se me olvidaba...-indica Yukito-...el equipo se la pasa viajando, así que tendrás que ir con ellos a donde vallan...-

-...no me digas...-sonríe Touya

-...por favor, no tomes a la ligera el trabajo, apara ellos es muy importante tener un buen reemplazo que desempeñe muy bien su profesión...-

-...no te preocupes, no los pienso defraudar...-asiente Touya

Eriol, un joven bien parecido con el cabello negro y peinado, sus gafas que lo hacían notar mas interesante, su porte elegante se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, había sido un largo vuelo desde Inglaterra, su madre quería tenerlo postrado en una cama por el periodo de tiempo que había dicho el doctor Tsukishiro, pero no aguantó mas y decidió irse de su casa sin dejarle avisado a su madre.

Iba vestido con un pantalón de tela negro y una suéter de cuello de tortuga color azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos del mismo color, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un yeso que le cubría hasta la muñeca y en su frente, sobre su ceja derecha se notaba un corte profundo, en su rostro tenía un parche que estaba ubicado en la mejilla izquierda, donde tenía un gran moretón a causa del accidente que sufrió en la carrera preliminar antes de llegar a gran Prixe, Nadeshiko le había dado la mas grande reprimenda jamás aguantada por él y su madre le dio otra mas grande, según ella casi le da un ataque al ver como el auto había quedado hecho pedazos.

-...Eriol!..-vio como Nadeshiko se acercaba corriendo hasta donde el se encontraba, ella estaba vestida con un mini falda color piel, botas de tacón alto y una camisa manga larga la cual la tenía abierta hasta el inicio del busto, llevaba un collar de plata como accesorio y unos aretes en forma de gota, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y solo dos finas patillas caían a los costados.

-...hola Nadeshiko...-Eriol se levanta de su puesto cuando su hermana vuelve a hacer que se siente por que se había lanzado encima al momento en que lo abrazaba-...si, yo también te quiero...-le da pequeños toque a su espalda

-...jeje...lo siento...-se separa Nadeshiko-...¿te duele algo?..-pregunta preocupada la verle el yeso que estaba cubierto de firmas y signos raros

-...no, ya no siento dolor en absoluto...-sonríe Eriol-...por cierto, donde están los demás...-pregunta al notar de que ella había vendo sola

-...están dando las indicación de donde deben llevar los autos y las demás cosas...-sonríe al contestarle-...por cierto¿ya conseguiste alguien?...-pregunta mostrando su preocupación

-...no te preocupes, todo esta resuelto, mañana a primera hora se presentará en nuestro remolque a las afueras de Tokio, donde nos presentaremos...-responde

-...eso es una buena noticia, los chicos se pondrán contentos...-sonríe-...lastima que no pueda estar presente, rengo que ensayar para el concierto...-se lamenta

-...no te preocupes que yo te contaré todo con lujo de detalles...-le confirma su hermano

-...gracias...-se abraza a él.

Sakura ya había terminado de guardar las compras, así que se había metido en su habitación a leer la revista que acababa de comprar, se recostó cómodamente en la cama y buscó el número de página en donde decía el artículo sobre los Thunder Kase, hasta que lo encontró, ya se estaba exasperando de no haber encontrado nada.

-...aquí está!...-se alegra, lee rápidamente-...¡como!...-se sorprende levantándose bruscamente.

"_una increíble competencia motorizada se llevará a cabo en Japón con la sede en Tokio, los Thunder Kase tienen pensado participar en esa competencia a muy pesar de que su mejor conductor de motos haya sufrido un aparatoso accidente ante del gran Prixe, aunque cuentan por ahí que tal ves no participen ya que su Mecánico en Jefe sufrió un grave accidente y a causa de no encontrar un reemplazo tendrán que retirarse por lo menos hasta encontrarle alguien que lo pueda suplantar..."_

Era increíble, la única oportunidad que se la había hecho de poder ver a Li en persona y ocurría esto, eso si era una gran tragedia, solo se tenía que echar a la esperanza de que encontraran un Mecánico en Jefe muy pronto.

-...ya llegamos!...-dice Touya en voz alta al ingresar por la puerta principal, Sakura sale corriendo a recibirlo, aunque no con tantos ánimos por la noticia que acababa de leer

-...¡Yukito!...-exclamó Sakura mientras sonrió, estaba muy emocionada de tenerlo nuevamente en casa

-...hola Sakura...-saluda Yukito mientras le muestra una agradable sonrisa

-...¡que bueno que regresaste!...-lo abraza muy emocionada

-...ya, ya...-le detiene Touya-..pronto habrá mas tiempo para los encuentro y saludos¿y la cena?...-pregunta llamando la atención de Sakura

-...OOOOOEEEEEEE...-exclama la chica, se había olvidado completamente de eso, faltaba la cena-...¡hay no!...-exclamaba avergonzada

-...¡te volviste a olvidar de preparar la cena¿pero que estabas haciendo!...-pregunta Touya molestando a Sakura

-...¡no es mi culpa, se me fue el tiempo volando!...-responde al momento en que se dirige a la cocina y comienza a preparar la cena lo mas rápido posible

La cena pasó sin apuros y Tomoyo llegó justo cuando estaban a punto de servir, así que los cuatro estarían junto esa noche escuchando las anécdotas de Yukito cuando cumplía con su labor de Paramédico, la noche pasó rápida y Touya fue el primero en despertarse, tenía que presentarse al equipo para poder cumplir con su trabajo de mecánico, tal ves tendría que revisar algunas cosas de lo vehículo, decidió irse con solo comer unas rodajas de pan, no tenía tiempo de irse preparando algo mas, no quería llegar tarde, según le había dicho Yukito, se encontraba con un remolque no muy lejos del lugar donde se llevarían las practicas.

A las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un gran camión con tres remolques, al lado del camión habían instalado unas carpas donde se encontraban las motocicletas que utilizarían en la competencia, las dos negras, una con una línea plateada y la otra con una línea negra que escribía algo encima, la primera notaba la inscripción "Li" corrida en cursiva y de lado, en la segunda tenía la inscripción "Hiiraguisawa" de la misma forma que la primera pero con el color rojo.

Mikada se encontraba revisando una tercera moto al momento en que se escucha un motor apagarse no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, el no se inmuta y sigue atendiendo la moto, unos pasos se acercan al momento en que escucha una voz

-...Thunder Kase...-dice esa voz y Mikada se levanta del suelo y lo mira, tenía manchas de aceite en las manos y en una mejilla

-...¿quién eres?...-pregunta

-...soy Touya Kinomoto, vengo por que me fue ofrecido el puesto de Mecánico en Jefe temporal...-indica

-...soy Kai Mikada, el asistente del mecánico en Jefe, de seguro fue por Eriol que conseguiste el puesto...-sonríe al momento en que se acerca a una mesa y coge una franela para limpiarse las manos-...chicos, vengan!...-llama Kai

-...¿si?...-pregunta Yamasaki asomando la cabeza por el camión

-...el nuevo Mecánico en Jefe llegó...-

Continuará...

**Notas de Autora:** bueno, Tama, si estas leyendo esto, si se, está mas corto de lo que suelo escribir (mucho mas corto, ni comparación, que desgracia, pero que se le puede hacer?...TTTT), pero para el próximo capítulo prometo escribir mucho mas, es que ya no me daba el mate para mas, tu sabes como es la Chon cuando manda una lección o deber y pues a mi me toca mañana con ella y tengo que estudiar, por cierto son las 21.45 p.m. y no he abierto el libro, soy una desgracia, pero me da pereza!...

¿qué les parece Sakura, creo que se comporta como la típica chica aficionada y fanática, y ni les cuento las reacciones cuando sepa que su hermano ahora es parte del Thunder Kase, y si, Nadeshiko y Eriol son hermanos¿qué quien es el mayor, pues Nadeshiko, no se sorprendan, Li y Nadeshiko tuvieron una relación pero fue hace tiempo así que solo sienten cariño mutuo como hermanos, el fuego se les apagó (yo me encargué de eso, jejejeje), por cierto Li tiene la misma edad que Eriol y Nadeshiko es dos años mayor, haber, súmenle si se supone que en la historia ellos dos tiene 21...ah y Sakura y Tomoyo tienen 19, si las hice menores...

espero que sigan mandando Reweus, eso me alienta mucho para seguir escribiendo...

gracias a las personas que se dignaron en mandarme un Reweu y me subieron los ánimos...

Pantera-Li: Gracias por darme aliento de seguir con la historia, a muy pesar de que tengo cientos de fics por terminar, no solo en esta pagina sino también en otras en que publico y unos cuantos que escribo con Yokori y Tama que lo sabe muy bien por que ella también da ideas y nos anima mucho (no es cierto Tamai?), pero muchas gracias por que seguiré adelante...

La-Sakurita: que bueno que te encanta, a mi también me fascina, espero continuarla lo mas pronto posible, pero como he dicho, estoy ocupada también con otras historias, aunque espero actualizar semana por semana o sino me he de demorar máximo dos semana, cuando me demoro mas de un mes es por que tengo exámenes en la Prepa o sino es el trabajo en la oficina, pero igual escribo en chiqui (a escondidas)...

Hik-chan: De acuerdo a esa idea no pienso ponerla, no se, no me late que haga algo así, tal vez te de una sorpresa mas adelante, quien sabe... por cierto, respecto a Nadeshiko, ya sabrás por que del por que, es algo que le dará un sentido a la historia...

Ghia-Hikari: como ya dije antes, no me late, pero también te daré una sorpresa, por otra parte ya veremos que se puede hacer mas adelante, no pienso ir tan de prisa y tampoco que ni bien pensada la historia ya tenga el final escrito, para mi eso absurdo, pero veremos como va (en realidad no tengo pensado para nada como terminará esta historia y como soy una desgraciada, quien sabe, Yokori sabe a lo que me refiero y tu también Tamai)

Aneth: gracias, gracias, gracias... me da gusto que a alguien le gusta la manera en que escribo, te prometo que trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible...

Yohko Bennintong: Yo también quería leer algo que fuera así, así que me decidí a escribirlo, como nadie lo hacía, bueno aquí está, ya lo ves, y quiero aconsejarte de que te agarres de la silla cada ves que leas un capítulo, por que se va a poner mejor de lo que está...jejeje

Selenne Kiev: si quieres ser eso, deberías esperar a ver que otra cosa quisieras ser, por que lo que se va a poner, está mucho mejor... (yo también quiero esa chaqueta, para ponérmelas después de que el la haya usado y sentir su rico olor... tuve el privilegio de olfatearlo¡¡¡¡que rico!)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REWEUS, UN BESOTE... CUÍDENSE Y CUIDADO CON LOS VIRUS QUE MI COMPU TIENE UNO Y TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR EN LA COMPU DE MI SHUNICHI...

Babai..


	3. ¿me das tu autografo?

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 2: ¿me das tu autógrafo?.

Los aplausos resonaban por todo el lugar y su nombre se escuchaba con gran claridad de las voces de los espectadores, el concierto aun no iniciaba y las luces se encontraba encendidas a lo máximo, como si aun fuera de día iluminándolo todo, entonces todo se apagó y quedaron a oscuras, al momento en que comenzó un humo a aparecer y un violín comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, las luces se encendieron _en el escenario y apareció Nadeshiko que comenzaba a cantar_

_mou furimukanai_

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae_

_kimi to umareta akashi_

_Ah tadayotteiru_

_kokoro no kiri no hate_

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae_

_norikoete ike sou de_

_Ah mune ni daita_

_kimi no omokage ima_

_I will take it there._

Pronto solo hubo una vocalización por parte de la cantante a medida la música se apagaba, entonces miró a los espectadores y sonrió, hubo una explosión y la música continuó...

_kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni_

_kimi o kasanete_

_My heart is breaking._

_surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni_

_tsukami kirenai_

_Why is it you?_

_todoku koto no nai yubisaki_

_hitori ni giri shimeteru_

_kawasu koto no nai kotoba o_

_yozora no hoshi ni nagashi_

_mou furimukanai_

_Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae_

_kimi to umareta akashi_

_Ah tadayotteiru_

_kokoro no kiri no hate_

_I made up my mind._

Las personas se encontraban y se veían extasiadas por el espectáculo que brindaba Nadeshiko en el escenario, su traje era espectacular y la forma en que se desenvolvía ni que hablar, Sakura se encontraba entre los espectadores de la primera fila, muy cerca del escenario, junto con Tomoyo y Chiharu se encontraba Sakura se la notaba de lo mas emocionada por la increíble nueva interpretación de la joven cantante; Tomoyo por otra parte no dejaba de grabar a Sakura en todos los ángulos posibles, se la veía tan encantadora y emocionada a la ves, era como un sueño.

-...yo voy a comprar algo de beber...-indica Chiharu al momento en que se retira

-...claro, nosotros te esperamos aquí...-sonríe Tomoyo y Chiharu se retira

-...es increíble, jamás me voy a arrepentir de haber venido al concierto...-exclama Sakura al momento en que brinca emocionada

Cinco minutos después Chiharu ya tenía su bebida en la mano y se encontraba de regreso para encontrarse con Tomoyo y Sakura, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ya había pasado por el mismo lugar hace ocho minutos atrás, suspiró resignada.

-...este lugar es tan grande!..-reprocha-...al parecer me he perdido...-comenta para si misma

-...si, ya te lo he dicho, me encuentro en el concierto de Nadeshiko... aja, claro...-Yamasaki se encontraba conversando por móvil en dirección contraria a la de Chiharu-...enseguida salgo para ayá...-suspira y cierra la conexión

-...veamos, este ha de ser...-dice Chiharu señalando para una puerta mientras seguía caminando, Yamasaki por su parte guardaba el móvil en un bolsillo de su pantalón

-...ouch!...-a Chiharu se le cayó la bebida en su blusa

-...ah?...-Yamasaki casi se cae al suelo del golpe-...disculpe pero no se permite a los civiles ingresar...-responde

-...disculpe, es que me he perdido...-indica Chiharu

-...estabién, la llevaré a donde es el concierto...-suspira Yamasaki con resignación

-...hay no, rayos!...-exclama la chica preocupada-...he derramado mi bebida...-dice al momento en que se pasa una servilleta encima

-...con eso la mancha no va a salir...-responde Yamasaki

-...¿conoce algo mejor?...-pregunta algo molesta

-...no me tutees, mejor háblame de tú...-dice Yamasaki al momento en que se quita la chaqueta que llevaba puesta

-...oh, gracias...-Chiharu se sonroja al momento en que se el, muy caballerosamente se la coloca encima de los hombros

-...así no se verá la mancha...-sonríe Yamasaki

-...no lo debió, digo, no lo debiste hacer...-Chiharu fija su mirada en el suelo aun sonrojada

-...no hay problema, puedes quedarte con ella, tengo mas de donde saqué esa...-comenta bromista

-...enserio, no podría...-niega Chiharu

-...será mejor que te lleve al concierto o sino no llegarás para la mejor parte...-Yamasaki se dice a si mismo y la conduce por un montón de pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una puerta doble donde ingresaron y rápidamente se pudo ver el corredor con las puertas que van directamente al concierto y por donde se podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas y la resonancia de las canciones

-...aquí es...-sonríe Yamasaki

-...por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre...-sonríe Chiharu

-...Takashi Yamasaki...-se presenta, luego mira su reloj-...hay no, se supone que ya debería haber salido en dirección a la pista...-se sorprende por la hora-...lo siento, pero no me puedo demorar, tengo que irme...-comenzó a correr-...ah...-se regresó-...¿cuál es tu nombre?...-

-...soy...-el teléfono volvió a sonar y Yamasaki lo contestó

-...si?...-

-..."QUE TE QUEREMOS AQUÍ!... AHORA!..."...-se escuchó

-..lo siento, me tengo que ir...-Yamasaki se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás

-...Chiharu!...-le llaman Tomoyo y Sakura desde el otro lado del corredor, cerca de un tienda de recuerdos

-...chicas...-se acerca hasta donde ellas se encuentran

-...te habías perdido, ¿dónde estabas, no estabas preocupando...-dice Tomoyo

-...¿de quien es esa chaqueta?...-pregunta Sakura al darse cuenta

-...ah, es de un joven que me encontré cuando me perdí, me la regaló por que tengo una mancha de mi bebida encima de mi blusa...-responde Chiharu avergonzándose

-...es de...-Sakura reconoce la chaqueta-...de los Thunder Kase!...-exclama emocionada-...mira, tiene la marca registrada...-señala

-...entonces el pertenece a los Thunder Kase?...-pregunta Chiharu extrañada

-...como se llama?...-pregunta Sakura interrumpiéndola

-...dijo que se llamaba Takashi Yamasaki...-responde Chiharu

-...es el asistente de controles del equipo...-sonríe Sakura al reconocer el nombre-...¡que suerte tienes!...-

Esa misma noche Touya se había quedado hasta muy tarde, y al parecer no podría regresar a su casa a descansar hasta que termine la carrera, había quedarle mucho mantenimiento a las motocicletas que tenían el contador de kilometraje completo, al parecer desde que el anterior Mecánico en Jefe se lastimó y ya no puede encargarse de nada no se habían encargado de las motocicletas, solo de los autos de carrera.

Touya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí, al igual que el equipo de mecánicos, sus trajes se encontraban totalmente sucios por el trabajo que les costaba el tratar de mantener todo a la perfección, mientras Li se encontraba dándole los últimos toques a los circuitos de conexión en el camión de carga, un carro se escuchó ser estacionado cerca y luego unos pasos.

-...siento el retraso...-dice Yamasaki al momento en que ingresa corriendo y entra en el camión de carga donde Li se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio, donde había unos tres cascos, unas monjas al igual que unos guantes y unas conexiones en cables, una gafas de montura, llevaba un pantalón jean celeste apretado, unos zapatos deportivos blancos y sin amarrar los pasadores, una camisa blanca de manga corta y muy arrugada, el cabello lo tenía totalmente despeinado

-...valla amigo, creo que deberías ser mas ordenado...-dice Yamasaki al ingresar apurado

-...¿por qué lo dices?...-pregunta Li sin entender

-...se ve que esa camisa ha estado amontonada con todo lo demás por un largo periodo...-sonríe al momento en que coge una silla y se sienta en ella

-...y eso que tiene que ver?...-pregunta sin importancia-...yo solo quiero que veas esto...-le muestra un dispositivo

-...pero si esto es...-Yamasaki lo toma entre sus dedos

-...si, al parecer querían escuchar nuestras estrategias mientras estábamos en la carrera...-responde Li al momento en que se pasa la mano sobre el cabello despeinándolo aun mas

-...un sabotaje...-comprende Yamasaki-...¿y como te diste cuenta?...-

-...yo no me había dado cuenta, nadie se había dado cuenta...-Li mira al equipo trabajar-...Kinomoto fue el que notó que había algo raro pegado a los cascos...-

-...entonces, ya es permanente en el equipo?...-pregunta su amigo

-..al parecer si...-

Toda la noche se habían quedado arreglando y revisando lo mínimo de las motos, era un trabajo demasiado tedioso, al parecer alguien quería sabotear todo el trabajo de los chicos y siempre resultaba ser la competencia que les tenía envidia por su triunfo, pronto amanecería y Touya era le único que se sentía cansado, los demás no mostraban cansancio alguno, tal vez era por que era su primer día de trabajo y prolongado por el doble de horas e un día normal, o la razón ha de ser que los demás ya se encontraban totalmente acostumbrados a esta clase de ajetreo y por eso no se cansaban tan fácilmente.

Touya se dio cuenta de que al único corredor que conocía era a Li, le dijeron que el otro corredor que también participaría se encontraba totalmente ocupado, eso no era problema, de seguro era otro chico-bonito como lo era Li, e inclusive había de ser insoportable.

-...toma...-Sawanobori llega con una traje del equipo-...ya tiene tu nombre...-le dice y se retira

-...tienes que usarlo por la competencia de hoy, todos en el equipo tenemos trajes parecidos de acuerdo al trabajo que desempeñamos...-indica Yamasaki

-...esta bien...-Touya se coloca el traje al hombro-...primero tengo que terminar de revisar la bujía...-dice

El día pasó rápido hasta que llegó la hora de la competencia, todos se encontraban en sus respectivos remolques dándole el último ajuste a las motos, Li y Nadeshiko se encontraban en su respectivo remolque, se habían terminado de vestir y ya les tocaba salir, Eriol los estaba acompañando, la chica tenía el cabello suelto y se había ajustado la cremallera hasta arriba y cerrado el cuello, Li por su parte tenía una camisa de red transparente color negro pegada al cuerpo y no se había colocado la parte e arriba del traje, los dos llevaban el casco negro en una mano.

-...muy bien, yo los veré disfrutando sentado en la seguridad de mi puesto a no ser que alguien choque y me caiga encima...-avisa Eriol quien también sale del remolque con su traje puesto igual que Li, pero con una camisa blanca ya que el yeso no le permitía colocarse le traje completo, eso sí, utilizaba la gorra del equipo.

-...muy gracioso...-dice su hermana al momento en que se recoge un poco el cabello y se coloca el casco

-...¡¡¡¿me escuchas!...-pregunta Eriol fuertemente a un transmisor en su oido

-...¡siiii, no tienes por que gritaaarrr!...-reprocha Nadeshiko un tanto molesta-...y tu Xiao?...-mira a Li

-...fuerte y claro...-sonríe el chico

-...A TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES SE LOS LLAMA A LA LÍNEA DE SALIDA...-anuncian

-...vámonos...-sonríe Nadeshiko para si misma, ahora se sentía la emoción y la adrenalina en ese momento

Li se terminó de colocar la parte de arriba del traje, se abotonó el cuello y se terminó de subir la cremallera, Nadeshiko le volvió a pasar el casco y este se lo coloca.

-...muy bien, vamos...-Eriol se adelanta y los chicos le siguen de cerca.

En la carpa que les servía de garaje Touya recién salía del camión con el traje del equipo puesto sentía mucho sueño y cansancio ya que no había dormido en toda la noche, vio como los dos competidores del equipo se acercaban con los trajes totalmente puestos y comenzaban a empujar las motocicletas

-...Li, por favor quiero que no te confíes, recuerda que Hiiraguisawa también está compitiendo...-dice Yamasaki mostrando su preocupación

-...si, lo se...-escucharon los que tenían el transmisor

-...ya es hora de salir...-Nadeshiko toma su moto y la comienza a empujar, Li ya se encontraba fuera cuando ella comenzaba a salir del remolque.

Sakura se había levantado temprano a pesar de morirse del sueño por haber asistido al concierto la noche anterior, se veía sumamente emocionada y era acompañada por Tomoyo quien por su parte no dejaba de grabar la expresión de Sakura.

-...lo voy a ver, lo voy a ver...-se repetía la chica

-...a pesar de no haber dormido casi nada, se te ve radiante Sakura...-comenta Tomoyo totalmente entusiasmada.

-...hay, es que estoy tan emocionada, podré ver a Shaoran Li...-se alegra

-...LI Y HIIRAGUISAWA SE ENCUENTRAN EN 5TO Y 6TO LUGAR RESPECTIVAMENTE...-avisan por el altavoz

-...creo que ya han comenzado...-comenta Tomoyo

-...vamos, rápido...-Sakura toma a Tomoyo de la mano y se la lleva corriendo

A llegar subieron a una tarima improvisada que había cerca y se sentaron en la tercera fila, toda la tarima se encontraba frente a una inmensa pantalla que mostraba a los competidores en la carretera y al pie de esta. Eriol se encontraba sentado en la primera fila de la tarima, sentado con su brazo enyesado encima de su pecho y mirando atentamente a la pantalla, estando a la expectativa de la competencia.

-...¿algo bueno?...-pregunta Yamasaki acercándose y sentándose a su lado.

-...no, nada...-niega Eriol

-...entonces el nuevo mecánico en jefe es realmente bueno...-comenta el primero.

-...Kinomoto,e han dicho que es increíble mecánico, no entiendo como puede ser que no lo hayan notado nadie a parte de nosotros...-dice el chico de lentes

-...¿si?...-pregunta Yamasaki por el comunicador-...claro...-mira a Eriol

-...como van ya pueden tomar la delantera...-indica el segundo al momento en que dirige la mirada a la pantalla.

-...INCREÍBLE, LI Y HIIRAGUISAWA HAN TOMADO LA DELANTERA, VAN AVANZANDO RÁPIDAMENTE, SE ENCUENTRAN A LA CABEZA DEL GRUPO!...-se escucha decir y un grupo de chicas comienzan a gritar muy emocionadas

-...Tomoyo, lo esta logrando, que bien!..-sonríe Sakura al momento en que brinca emocionada

-...si...-le sonríe Tomoyo para demostrarle que está con ella

-...vamos Li, no te rindas!...-grita Sakura, pero sus gritos eran opacados por un grupo de muchachitas que gritaban mas fuerte y llevaban pancartas consigo.

Pasaba el tiempo y la competencia se hacía cada ves mas interesante, ahora se disputaban el primer lugar Hiiraguisawa y Li, pero no se veía ninguna diferencia, los dos iban a la par, al parecer compartirían el primer lugar, hasta que Hiiraguisawa, al último momento tomó la delantera pero Li hizo lo mismo dejándola sorprendida, era una increíble disputa, se acercaban a la meta, no estaba muy lejos y los dos tenían el motor a la máxima potencia, justo cuando ya estaba cerca, un poco mas y alcanzaban, y...

-...LI DEL THUNDER KASE QUEDA EN PRIMER LUGAR SEGUIDO DE HIIRAGUISAWA QUE ESTÁ EN SEGUNDO, QUE INCREÍBLE LA DISPUTA, PERO VALIÓ LA PENA ESTAR A LA EXPECTATIVA, SE NOTA QUE LOS DOS CHICOS TIENEN UN GRAN POTENCIAL PARA LAS CARRERAS Y CONTROLAN MUY BIEN SU ADRENALINA, SI SEÑOR, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE...-

pronto los mecánicos del equipo se llevaron consigo las dos motocicletas pertenecientes a los dos, al momento en que las muchachitas del grupo de fanáticas de Li bajaba de la tarima y se lanzaban como buitres sobre el pobre chico que no sabía que hacer y era defendido por Yamasaki que alejaba lo mejor que podía a las chicas, mientras que Eriol se llevaba consigo a Nadeshiko y Li.

-...¿nos acercamos?...-Tomoyo le pregunta a Sakura

-...no lo se, se ve que está muy ocupado, no voy a poder acercarme...-indica Sakura desilusionada

-...¡Sakura!...-se escucha de lejos-...¡Sakura!...-

-...¿qué?...-mira a todos lados-...¿alguien me llama?..-se pregunta Sakura y luego mira a Tomoyo quien se encoge de hombros

-...¡Tomoyo!...-ahora el nombre de la segunda chica

-...ahora si lo he escuchado, nos llaman Sakura...-indica la susodicha

-...mira, es Yukito!..-se emociona Sakura al reconocerlo y baja corriendo la tarima para saludarlo.

-...hola Sakura, ¿has venido a ver a Touya?...-pregunta Yukito mientras le sonríe

-...¿mi hermano?...-se extraña Sakura

-...hola joven Yukito...-saluda Tomoyo

-...hola Tomoyo...-responde Yukito y luego vuelve a dirigir su mirada a Sakura-...no me digas que no te dijo que ya consiguió un buen empleo...-comenta

-...no, no me ha dicho nada...-niega la chica

-...si quieres te llevo con el...-se ofrece Yukito

-...sucede algo?...-pregunta Tomoyo al ver la cara confusa de Sakura

-...al parecer Touya consiguió un trabajo y no me lo ha dicho...-reniega Sakura

-...¿enserio, que bien!..-sonríe Tomoyo

-...vamos, las llevaré con Touya...-dice Yukito

Los chicos se encontraban entrando en la carpa que les había asignado, mientras los del equipo se encontraban desmontando las motocicletas y guardándolas en el camión de carga, los conductores conversaban con Yamasaki y Eriol

-...enserio Li, creo que debería deshacerte de tu club de admiradoras, donde vallamos las encontramos..-indica Yamasaki molesto

-...a mi no me molestan...-Li se quita el casco-...en serio...-se pasa la mano sobre su cabello que estaba mojado por el sudor

Touya por su parte se había acercado a comprobar cuan gastadas estaban las llantas y cuanto se había reducido el tanque de las motocicletas, cuando alguien se para justo frente a donde el se encuentra agachado, levanta un poco la mirada y se encuentra con el traje del equipo.

-...tu debes ser Touya Kinomoto...-escucha una voz femenina, al levantar la mirada se encuentra con una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos café-verdosos resplandecían y su cabello estaba revuelto y mojado por el sudor, pero aun así mostraban unos lindos y delicados remolinos al final de la larga hebra, se la quedó mirando anonadado, era simplemente hermosa-...soy Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa, mucho gusto...-le extiende una mano

-...como sabes soy el mecánico en jefe temporal...-acepta el apretón de manos

-...es un gusto, creo que nos llevaremos bien...-da media vuelta y se dirige a una mesa que quedaba solo a unos pasos, Touya no podía dejar de verla, sentía que ya la había visto anteriormente, una extraña conexión que los unía, pero no sabía que era.

Nadeshiko dejó el casco sobre la mesa y se quitó los guantes, luego procedió a desabrocharse las mangas y el cuello, para luego bajarse totalmente la cremallera y quitarse la parte de arriba del traje, tenía un jersey blanco y pequeño, que no le daba hasta mas debajo de su ombligo, le quedaba totalmente aguado y al parecer no llevaba nada mas debajo de este.

-...Touya...-mira hacia un lado y se encuentra con la sonrisa de Yukito

-...hola Yuki...-saluda al momento en que se vuelve a agachar para revisar el estado de las llantas

-...mira quienes vienen conmigo...-Touya vuelve a levantar la mirada y se encuentra con Sakura que iba caminando hacia el seguida de Tomoyo

-...hermano, no me dijiste que habías conseguido trabajo...-le dice Sakura.

-...y ya no te enteraste por Yukito...-responde Touya sin tomarla en cuenta

-...¡Touya!...-exclama Sakura molesta

-...Yukito...-Eriol se acerca a saludar

-...hola Eriol, ¿cómo sigue tu brazo?...-saluda Yukito

-...mucho mejor, gracias, además ya no se me ha vuelto a hinchar...-responde sonriendo

-...creí te encontrarías en Inglaterra ay que vi a tu madre decidida a llevarte con ella...-comenta Yukito

-...si, me tuvo metido en una clínica por dos semanas a pesar de que ya no tenía nada...-suspira el chico totalmente resignado-...me tuve que escapar de casa, ni siquiera le dije que vendría para acá, ahora se ha de encontrar totalmente molesta...-

-...jajaja, así son la madres...-ríe Yukito

-...¡Xiao, ¡no tires las cosas!..-se escucha la voz de Nadeshiko

-...yo no estoy tirando nada...-Li se encontraba al otro lado de la carpa solo con su camisa de red transparente color negro y la parte de arriba del traje lo tenía medio amarrado a la cintura

-...tomen...-Mikada les pasa dos botellas de agua

-...gracias...-Li abre la botella y comienza a derramarse el agua de la botella encima de la cabeza.

-...ves que si tiras las cosas...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que comienza a tomar su agua.

-...tengo calor...-responde el chico y cuando vio que Nadeshiko le iba a responde, dijo: -...y yo si tengo pudor...-señaló la jersey de la chica

-...idiota...-ella se retiró y se acercó a Eriol, al menos su hermano sería una mejor compañía por el momento.

-...es un gusto conocerlo...-dice Tomoyo al momento en que sonríe

-...el placer es mío...-Eriol toma la mano de Tomoyo y la besa levemente.

-...hey tu, eres un pícaro!...-le interrumpe Nadeshiko

-...es que no me puedo resistir ante tan hermosa jovencita...-responde sonriéndole a Tomoyo quien se sonroja.

-...cuidado con ponerle los cuernos a Sara...-le regaña su hermana-...lo haces y el equipo entero te cae encima...-

-...¡hermano!...-seguía reprochando Sakura

-...y ella es Sakura Kinomoto...-dice Yukito presentando a la chica que molestaba a Touya

-...Sakura...-le llama Tomoyo

-...¿ah?...-la susodicha levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que la observaban, se apenó notablemente bajando la mirada un poco para luego darse cuenta de quien tenía en frente.

-...mira..-dice Yukito-...el es Eriol Hiiraguisawa y su hermana...-

-...Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa!...-exclama Sakura totalmente conmocionada-...no lo puedo creer, es un gusto conocerte, me encantan tus canciones y estuviste increíble en tu concierto...-

-...ahm, gracias...-le sonríe Nadeshiko

-...oye, piensa rápido...-Nadeshiko apenas pudo esquivar un poco de agua que le habían lanzado

-...¡¡¡¡¡Xiao-Lang Li!...-exclama la chica totalmente molesta

-...lo siento, se me resbaló de la mano...-se excusa el chico que estaba detrás de ella con la botella en la mano, la cual goteaba constantemente ya que se encontraba de cabeza

-...lo siento, pero a mi también se me resbaló de la mano...-Nadeshiko le terminó de regar lo que quedaba en su botella de agua en la cabeza de Li

-...me da igual...-se encoge de hombro-...ya estaba mojado...-

-...por cierto, ¿te acuerdas del Doctor Tsukishiro?...-dice Eriol señalando a Yukito

-...si, el es uno de los paramédicos de emergencia...-lo reconoce Li

-...es el que nos consiguió a Kinomoto como mecánico...-comenta Eriol

-...¿y ellas?...-Li se da cuenta de las dos chicas que estaban presentes, Tomoyo le sonreía ampliamente mientras Sakura se notaba muy nerviosa y tenía las manos juntas sobre su pecho totalmente apenada, jugaba con los dedos bajo su mentón; el se la quedó mirando, era muy linda y como bajaba la mirada apenada la hacía notar como una persona totalmente indefensa, pero sobre todo, llamaba la atención el lindo rostro que tenía y sobre todo esos hermosos ojos verdes que poseía.

-...ella es Tomoyo Daidouji...-presenta Eriol a la primera quien le sonríe como forma de saludo-...y...-

-...Sak... Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto...-se presenta la chica interrumpiendo a Eriol y sonriendo muy nerviosa al momento en que levanta la mirada para verlo mucho mejor.

Xiao-Lang le sonrió.

Sakura se sonrojó notablemente.

-...que linda niña...-le acaricio la cabeza y luego se retira

/...me dijo niña.../ Sakura se dijo a si misma /...cree que soy una niña.../se repetía en su cabeza

-...este hombre es un despistado total...-comenta Nadeshiko suspirando

-...jeje, ya no se lo puede cambiar...-dice Eriol

-...bueno, si me disculpan tengo que ir a cambiarme ya que tendremos unas "vacaciones"..-recalca las comillas como diciendo que no es verdad-...antes de ingresar a la carrera en Marruecos...-suspira

-...es cierto, los carros de formula uno se encuentran en buen estado y nos han mandado a decir que cuando lleguemos a Miami, nos lo enviarán...-comenta Eriol

-...que bien, volveré a montar en mi carro!..-celebra Nadeshiko al momento en que se retira

-...Sakura, ¿estas bien?...-pregunta Tomoyo notando la conmoción de su amiga

-...me dijo niña...-TT

-...jaja, 19 años y todavía te ven como una niña...-se burla Touya-...al parecer no eres nada para alguien de 21 años...-sonríe burlonamente

-...¡cállate Touya!...-responde Sakura molesta

-...creo que es mas por la forma en que vistes...-comenta Yukito

-...y que tiene que ver eso?...-pregunta Sakura mirando su ropa, llevaba un bonito vestido recatado largo de color rosado con un enorme lazo en la parte de atrás, su cabello largo y suelto tenía dos lazos de adorno a los costados, tenía una linda bolsita como mochila en la espalda y llevaba zapatos de plataforma color piel.

-...comparada con las mujeres con las que el se relaciona eres una niña Sakura...-responde Tomoyo

-...¡eso no es cierto!...-reprocha Sakura muy molesta

Nadeshiko sale de su remolque, vestía un jean azul ajustado y a la cadera, una blusa apretada de manga tres cuartos color naranja, se había puesto la gorra del equipo y tenía el cabello suelto, llevaba unas sandalias de tacón bajo y muy cómodas color naranja, Li le siguió saliendo del remolque, tenía un jean azul oscuro que le quedaba holgado, no llevaba cinturón, unos zapatos militares negros y unas camisa de manga corta pegada al cuerpo, saca unas gafas y se las coloca.

-...esta ves yo conduzco!...-dice al momento que llama la atención de Eriol quien recién iba saliendo del remolque con su pantalón café de tela puesto, unos mocasines negros y una camiseta manga larga color blanco.

-...es mi auto...-le contesta Li

-...no, tu me dijiste que si perdía me dejabas conducir como premio consuelo...-contestó Nadeshiko

-...si nos matamos que conste que fuiste tu la culpable...-responde el chico

-...ya, por favor, cálmense un poco...-sonríe Eriol y luego se dirige donde se encuentra Touya hablando con Sakura, al parecer discutiendo mientras Tomoyo y Yukito los miraban resignados.

-...disculpa Kinomoto...-Eriol se refiere a Touya-...quería saber si ya terminabas con la motocicleta, para así dar la orden de que las guarden y las envíen a la sede...-indica

-...si, no hay problema...-dice Touya al momento en que con la franela se limpia la manos

-...entonces nosotras nos vamos, tenemos que llegar a la Universidad antes de que comiencen clases...-comenta Sakura

-...¿eso no está muy lejos?...-pregunta Yukito

-...no te preocupes, iremos en autobús...-indica Tomoyo

-...por que no vienen con nosotros...-interrumpe Eriol-...de seguro que no será tanto problema, después de todo hay bastante espacio en el auto de Xiao-Lang...-

-...no sería mucha carga...-dice Touya

-...que va!...-exclama Eriol-...Nadeshiko estaría encantada de tener compañía femenina, creo que ya está hasta cansada de soportarnos a todos nosotros siendo ella la única mujer, es mejor que conozca a otras chicas y se pueda relacionar con ellas...-

-...¿esta seguro?...-pregunta Tomoyo

-...claro...-sonríe Eriol

-...¿no será un problema?...-dice Sakura y el chico niega

-...solo hay que esperar a Yamasaki...-le comenta

-...¡¡Ya estoy listo!...-se escucha a Yamasaki mientras este se acerca a Li y Nadeshiko

-...entonces ya podemos irnos...-dice Nadeshiko

-...esperen un momento...-dice Eriol y se acerca a los chicos y comienza a hablar con ellos, al parecer sin molestia, luego les hizo seña de que se acercaran.

-...ah, ya nos vamos?...-se sorprende Sakura-...adiós, nos vemos...-se despide de Yukito y su hermano mientras corre en dirección a los chicos.

-...hasta luego...-se despide Tomoyo educadamente

-...hola...-sonríe Nadeshiko al momento en que se acercan, Sakura se veía totalmente apenada y no sabía que decir.

-...dis... disculpen las molestias...-se inclina levemente sin levantar la mirada, sentía que Li no la dejaba de observar y la hacía sentir muy apenada por eso.

-...no hay problema...-Nadeshiko se encoge de hombros

-...ja!...-exclama Li al momento en que extendía la llaves como victoria

-...Xiao!...-le reprende la chica

-...ya estamos a salvo...-suspira Yamasaki aliviado

-...entonces en el camino me pondré a cantar su canción favorita...-comenta Nadeshiko y los chicos pusieron una cara de fastidio y al mismo tiempo de miedo y resignación-...y chicas, ustedes me ayudarán...-se dirige a Tomoyo y Sakura

-...¡¿eh!...-exclama Sakura

-...disculpa, pero no sabemos la canción...-dice Tomoyo

-...no te preocupes, a la octava ves que la escuches ya te la habrás aprendido totalmente...-sonríe Nadeshiko

Touya por su parte se terminó de limpiar la grasa de motor, para luego poder cambiarse y así dirigirse a casa, eso era en lo único que pensaba, en un buen baño y luego a dormir, aunque mas tarde se despertaría con mucha hambre.

-...por fin vas a descansar, ¿eh?...-comenta Yukito

-...al menos duermo sabiendo que tengo trabajo...-suspira Touya mostrando su cansancio

-...te acompaño en el camino...-sonríe Yukito

Run Run Run _misemasho _

_dokyou kono aikyou_

_misete ano kata wo_

_GETTO itashimasho_

-...te odio...-susurra Li aferrándose al volante mientras miraba al auto que estaba delante del suyo, su rostro reflejaba fastidio, Yamasaki se veía cansado, mostraba una cara de fastidio mientras buscaba en las calles consuelo, simplemente miraba la boca-calle, por otra parte, al parecer a Eriol no le molestaba en lo mas mínimos, se lo veía campante y sonriente como siempre, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron en complicidad y sonrieron pensando si siempre era así.

-...ya no la soporto...-comenta Yamasaki para si mismo-..Li, por favor, deja que ella conduzca...-se dirige a Li

-...a mi no me molesta en absoluto...-comenta Eriol sonriente como siempre

-...ahora si...-Nadeshiko le destapó los oídos y a todos le salió una gotita en la nuca al darse cuenta de la trampa de Eriol, el chico solo sonrió-...lo siento muchachos, pero tendrán que soportar el doble por la culpa de Eriol...-se dirige a los dos chicos quienes lo único que pudieron hacer es respirar resignados.

Ah, _SHANARI SHANARI machi wo ikeba_

Um, _tonogata no me hitorijime_

-...por cierto...-Li trata de callar a Nadeshiko cambiando de tema, pero ella no se detenía-...¿por donde es mas cerca su universidad?...-pregunta

-...por... bueno... este... es...-Sakura comenzó a balbucear

-...si tomas la siguiente intersección a mano derecha a tres cuadras llegamos mas rápido...-responde Tomoyo y Sakura la miró agradecida.

_urei obita koe_

_suzushii hitomi_

_watashi no kokoro wa_

_ano kata no mono yo_

-...por cierto, ¿qué estudian en la U?...-pregunta Eriol, Nadeshiko seguía cantando

-...vamos todos...-dice Nadeshiko emocionada y siguió cantando

Run Run _sakasemasho_

_PA-Tto koi ranman_

_iki ni adeyaka ni_

_otome mankai ni_

-...ya acabo de decidirme de diseñadora y Sakura está en primero de economía...-responde Tomoyo

-...debe ser increíble estar en una U...-comenta Yamasaki

-...¿ustedes no estudiaron en una Universidad?...-pregunta Sakura olvidando su timidez

-...desde pequeños vivimos en un mundo llenos de motores y grasa de carros, somos la octava generación de Thunder Kase, todos nuestros antepasados pertenecieron a este grupo, por eso no tenemos títulos ni necesitamos de ellos, estamos en esto desde que nacimos y lo tenemos en nuestra sangre...-responde Li muy orgulloso

-...aunque a mi me hubiera gustado ingresar a la U...-Nadeshiko comentó deteniendo su canto

-...ya llegamos...-dice Li

-...ah, gracias...-dice Sakura al momento en que abría la puerta y bajaba de esta seguida de Tomoyo.

Una semana después

_shiawase datta hazu demo..._

se escuchaba la hermosa voz de Nadeshiko por todas partes, en su habitación había zapatos y ropas tiradas en el suelo, la puerta de su baño se encontraba abierta y dentro se veían la paredes húmedas, el agua se escuchaba correr mientras un ligero humo se percibía de dentro, el agua se cortó y las puertas corredizas de la ducha se escucharon abrir, Nadeshiko salió completamente empapada, con una salida de baño entre abierta y una toalla en la mano con la cual se secaba su cabello que se notaba liso por lo pesado del agua, tarareaba una alegre canción, tiró la toalla encima de la cama y se lanzó encima de esta mirando el techo, suspiró y se levantó quedando sentada en el filo.

-...pero que desorden!...-se reprende a ella misma-...bueno, hay que ordenar!...-se sonríe y comienza a levantar las cosas del piso.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba a medio arreglar y sus habitación estaba nuevamente limpia, se acercó a un espejo para observar mejor lo que se había hecho, solo se había recogido el cabello en un puncho por lo cual unos cuantos churros caían a lo largo de su nuca y sus orejas, tenía una blusa fresca y amplia y una pantalón jean azul ajustado lo cual resaltaba su figura, se dio una vuelta delante del espejo, luego cogió un labial transparente y se lo puso, para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-...ya ta!...-sonrió y se golpeo el bolsillo al momento en que se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

Comenzó a pasearse por las calles admirando todo lo que había en las vitrinas y llamando la atención de todos lo hombres que se encontraban ene se momento caminando por el mismo sitio que ella, no había ningún hombre que no voltear a verla y eso le gustaba ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le prestara atención, se sonrió a si misma y siguió caminando, estaba a punto de llegar a la esquina donde había un cruce y la luz verde estaba empezando a parpadear así que decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad de su caminar, tal vez alcanzaría a cruzar pero no puedo, chocó contra alguien.

-...¿esta bien?...-

-...disculpe...-se escuchó al mismo tiempo, cuando ella abrió los ojos por el golpe se encontró con Touya que la miraba igual de perplejo

-...estas bien Hiiraguisawa?...-le preguntó preocupado

-...si, no te preocupes...-le sonríe Nadeshiko

-...¿qué haces por aquí, creí que estarías practicando con los chicos...-comenta sorprendido

-...me estoy tomando mis vacaciones, ¿sabes, hace tiempo que no lo hago...-responde-...el trabajo me agobia...-se cruza de brazos y asiente

-...¿y los estas disfrutando?...-le pregunta Touya

-...pues..-finge su felicidad-...no...-baja la mirada-...me estoy aburriendo, no tengo nada que hacer mas que caminar por las calles y eso que no conozco muy bien la ciudad...-

-...ah, que pena...-dijo Touya y comenzó a caminar en su propia dirección sin importarle nada mas

-...por cierto...-Nadeshiko lo detuvo antes de que desapareciera

Touya se detuvo y se dio vuelta para mirarla, no mostraba perplejidad, no mostraba nada en su ojos y su mirar.

-...serías tan amable de mostrare la ciudad?...-le sonríe

-...no tengo tiempo...-vuelve a dar media vuelta y comienza a caminar

-...por favor...-Nadeshiko comienza a seguirlo

-...no...-sigue su camino llegando al otro lado

-...por favor, no me puedes dejar sola, mira que es una señorita la que te lo pide...-le sigue, Touya comienza a caminar mas rápido

-...déjame en paz...-dice Touya sin mirarle al momento en que ingresa por una calle peatonal

-...por favor...-Nadeshiko le sigue de cerca hasta que Touya da media vuelta y se regresa tratando de escapar de ella por otro lado-...¡Kinomoto!...-reprocha y lo sigue

-...¿no tienes mejore cosas que hacer?...-le pregunta Touya mostrando el fastidio en su voz

-...no te he dicho que estoy aburrida!...-responde siguiéndolo, ya casi corrían y seguían dando vueltas en la misma calle peatonal, las personas se los quedaban viendo-...esto es lo único que puedo hacer...-le sigue de cerca

-...anda a molestar a tu hermano...-le reprocha

-...el está con los muchachos y no voy a ir con ellos ya que me van a sacar en cara que si me aburrí de mis vacaciones...-se detiene y suspira-...las que tanto esperaba...-cae en cuenta-...ya me cansé...-se sienta en el suelo

-...entonces me voy...-Touya comienza a retirarse a paso lento, al parecer también estaba cansado de la huida

-...¡espera!...-Nadeshiko se le prendió de la pierna provocando que se cayera al suelo

-...¡¿pero que...!...-

Todos las personas se los habían quedado viendo y Nadeshiko solo sonrió a un molesto Touya.

-...es que...-baja la mirada apenada-...no se como regresarme de aquí hasta el hotel...-confiesa-...me he perdido...-

-...ah...-suspira resignado-...esta bien...-

-...gracias...-Nadeshiko se lanza encima de el abrazándolo.

-...ya...-Touya la separa de él rápidamente-...no seas tan empalagosa...-reprocha

-...jeje...-sonríe-...gomene...-

Continuará...

**Notas de Autora: **Esta vez me he demorado un poco mas de lo establecido, gomene... ya tengo pensado el siguiente capítulo aunque aun no lo he escrito en su totalidad, lo pude terminar cuando mi musa se despertó después de leer Junto a ti de Delauci, esa historia me tiene intrigada y me encanta, simplemente me encanta, se las recomiendo...

Por otra parte, Tama, Yoko! Faltan menos de 3 meses y nos graduamos! TT... toy llorando, Tama, espero encontrarte pronto en el msm, ya que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para conversar en el colegio, por otra parte, no se si leas esto Yoko, pero sigue con tus historias, que bueno que volviste a retomar Miss you nice, por que no esta bien dejar una historia abandonada por casi cuatro años... jejeje, si, somos el colmo...

Aribeth Li: Pues como viste, ya se encontraron, pero no fue como se esperaba, el pobre de Li es muy despistado, aunque por parte Sakura tiene la culpa, ¿quién a su edad se va a vestir de esa forma, aunque es algo característico de ella, ya que si no vistiera así nadie gustaría de ella, además esa ropa refleja lo dulce que es.

Serenity-princess: Si, Li está guapísimo y yo también tendría mi cuarto así, o aun peor, ¿quién sabe, y no te preocupes, yo también recién estoy aprendiendo, además, cualquier cosa que no entiendas yo te puedo explicar, solo pregunta, estaré dispuesta a responder.

Hik-chan: Hola Hikaru, me da gusto que te haya gustado la trama, y que bueno que lo encuentres muy interesante, y como ves, aquí conocemos un poco mas la personalidad de Nadeshiko, que suele ser molestosa y tierna a la ves.. jejeje...

Dreams Kokoro: enserio eres despistada, bueno, no te culpo, yo también lo soy, y mira, ya actualicé, solo espero poder actualizar mas seguido, nos leemos...

Aura: aquí tuviste el siguiente capítulo!... solo espera ahora el siguiente

yohko bennington: si y Eriol es el hermano menor de Nadeshiko, pero ella no es celosa, así que se puede dar cualquier cosa, por otra parte, mas adelante aparecerá la tal Sara... ¿quién es ella, pues te dejo con la incógnita...

sashakili: mira que ya actualicé, aunque no tan pronto como se esperaba, pero aquí está el capítulo, y no te preocupes, te voy a dejar con mas dudas.

mEE: que bien, que bien, que bien, que bien que te gusto y eso que la escogiste al azar, me da gusto, espero que sigas leyendo la historia.

Ghia-Hikari: ya viste su actitud y déjame decirte que no va a poder conversar directamente con él en un muy buen tiempo hasta que se atreva aparecerán otros personajes (¿femeninos o masculinos?) bueno, es del primer genero y también del segundo... pero falta para eso, hasta luego y tu también cuídate...

Por cierto, muy pronto se encontraran con nuevas y mejores sorpresas, algunas cosas que no esperan y otras que son increíbles, además de algunas que ni se imaginan, espero sus comentarios...


	4. no es lo que parece!

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 3: No es lo que parece!

Sakura se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, tenía una carpeta abierta, dentro habían un montón de fotografías de Xiao-Lang en cada una de las competencias que ha participado, incluso, desde antes de que sea conocido, suspiró y se acostó sobre las fotos.

-...¿pasa algo Sakura?...-pregunta Tomoyo mostrando su preocupación al momento en que se acerca con dos tazas de té, dejando una frente a Sakura

-...Tomo-chan!...-exclama mirándola totalmente preocupada-...¡¡¡no se que hacer!...-la agarra de la falda mientras la sacude levemente

-...Sakura, si no me dices lo que te preocupa no te voy a poder ayudar...-dice Tomoyo zafándose de su prima y sentándose a un lado de ella-...ahora cuéntame lo que sucede...-pide

-...es que...-muestra un rostro muy preocupado-...es que...-

-...es Li, ¿verdad?...-le sonríe Tomoyo

-...¡¿ah!...-se sorprende Sakura dejando de lado a Tomoyo-...¿cómo lo supiste Tomoyo?...-pregunta la chica sorprendida

-...vamos Sakura, te conozco desde siempre, hasta puedo decir lo que estas pensando...-comenta su amiga riendo por la cara que puso Sakura

-...bueno, es cierto...-suspira Sakura aceptando la razón de su preocupación-...es que...-

-...te molesta que el te haya visto como una niña cuando te arreglaste especialmente para ir a verle competir a muy pesar de que pensabas en que ni siquiera te le ibas a acercar...-termina Tomoyo

-...¿cómo sabes eso Tomoyo!...-se vuelve a sorprender

-...Sakura, tu misma me pediste que te supervisara para lucir especialmente linda ante Li...-responde Tomoyo

-...ah, eso es cierto...-sonríe Sakura apenada-...aun me molesta que me haya dicho niña...-suspira mirando hacia las fotos-...pero no lo culpo...-se sonríe a si misma-...el es tan apuesto, además solo sale con chicas atractivas y que visten muy bien, con ropa de marca y siempre andan pendientes de nunca ir sin maquillaje a un lugar público... como Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa...-se resigna

-...si, esa chica es muy hermosa...-comenta Tomoyo

-...es muy fotogénica, además de tener un muy buen cuerpo tiene muy hermosa voz, un rostro precioso, lindos ojos, hermoso cabellos, es alta, delgada, llama la atención a donde valla y sobre todo nada de lo que se ponga le queda mal... la envidio...-revela Sakura

-...pero Sakura, tu también eres bonita, además tienes unos hermosos ojos como los de Nadeshiko, la única diferencia es que ella es famosa y tu no, pero también llamas la atención en especial entre los compañeros de la Universidad...-Tomoyo trata de animarla

-...pero no es lo mismo...-Sakura toma un poco de té y luego lo deja a un lado para seguir mirando entre su colección de fotografías-...yo quisiera llamar su atención pero el solo me ve como una niña...-

-...ya verás que eso cambiará...-le anima su prima

-...si, espero que así sea...-le sonríe la chica muy confiada por las palabras que le acababa de decir Tomoyo.

Escucharon que la puerta se comenzó a abrir y las dos se miraron para luego sonreír.

-...voy a dejar las tazas en la cocina...-Tomoyo se levanta llevándose las tazas de té con ella

-...yo recibiré a mi hermano...-sonríe Sakura al momento en que se levanta en dirección a la puerta pero se quedó estática, sorprendida mirando hacia el recibidor, sudaba frío y se apenó por las fachas en que andaba.

-...Hola taiyou...-le saluda Touya-...traje visita...-(N.A: taiyou es monstruo en japonés, es un juego de palabras, verán taiyou es monstruo, taiyoukai es demonio, youkai es bestia y hanyou es híbrido)

-...hola...-sonríe Nadeshiko acercándose a ella a saludarla-...¿cómo has estado, ¿llegaste bien a la U?...-le saludó con un apretón de manos

-..ah, jejeje...-una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Sakura-...si, todo está bien...-responde

-...buenas tardes...-saluda Tomoyo saliendo al recibidor

-...Jyuu!...-Nadeshiko levanta su mano en forma de saludo (N.A: Jyuu es hola en japonés, una saludo corto que usan los adolescentes en la mayoría mujeres casi nunca se escucha entre varones entre ellos mas se escucha genki desu ka que significa como estas o que has hecho)

-...a mi no me preguntes...-Touya mira a su hermana-...me la encontré en la calle...-responde pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-...¿y dime?...-Nadeshiko toma las manos de Sakura y le sonríe-...¿cómo has pasado estos días, de seguro ya te has aprendido la canción...-le comenta

-...la ha pasado mal, al parecer por algo que le han dicho...-responde Touya desde la cocina

-...Touya...-exclama Sakura entre dientes

-...venga señorita Hiiraguisawa, ¿por qué no toma asiento?...-dice Tomoyo indicándole la sala

-...¿ah?...-Nadeshiko mira a Tomoyo-...llámame Nadeshiko, odio las formalidades...-le sonríe

-...estabién Nadeshiko...-asiente la chica.

Sakura, Nadeshiko y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la sala que compartía espacio con el comedor, Nadeshiko miró todo a su alrededor mostrando curiosidad mientras Sakura la miraba apenada y Tomoyo solo sonreía.

-...siento mucho si está desornado y no muy bien presentado, es que como ves solo somos tres en este apartamento...-se disculpa Sakura al darse cuenta que la chica inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor.

-...no te preocupes...-responde Nadeshiko sentándose en el sofá sin recostar su espalda en el respaldar, notó una revista la cual la recogió y se puso a ojearla, Sakura se sentó a su lado mirándola nerviosa.

-...yo voy a preparar un poco de té...-indica Tomoyo retirándose

-...me voy a mi habitación, tengo cosas que hacer...-Touya se dirige al pasillo y se retira.

-...veo que eres fanática de Xiao...-comenta Nadeshiko, Sakura recién se había dado cuenta de que ella se encontraba a la mesa, mirando la carpeta con su colección de recortes los cuales había recopilado desde hace ya tiempo

-...¡¡¡Ooooeeeee!...-exclama avergonzada

-...y hasta tienes unos que ni siquiera yo sabía que nos habían tomado!...-sonríe Nadeshiko

-...espera, es que...-Sakura se levanta y se dirige a donde se encuentra Nadeshiko y cierra la carpeta-...esto es privado...-ríe nerviosamente

-...no te preocupes, no le diré a Xiao que es acosado por la hermana menor de Kinomoto...-dice la chica en tono de burla-...además a él le pareció que eres muy bonita...-le comenta

-...¿enserio?...-Sakura se sonroja totalmente y abraza su carpeta-... el dijo eso?...-

-...si, si es que estaba sorda o que a el le gustaste...-Nadeshiko regresa a sentarse al sofá, Sakura por su parte se acercó al mesón y dejó su carpeta bajo un florero.

-...¿cómo puedes estar segura de que a él le gusta una niña?...-pregunta al momento en que se sienta a su lado

-...jaja...-ríe Nadeshiko-...no te tomes enserio lo que diga Xiao, el es muy despistado, de seguro que si no hubiera notado que eres muy linda hubiera dicho que le parecías alguien tonto que no sabe como actuar y se desespera por la mínima cosa...-asiente

-...¿y por que dices eso?...-

-...por que ese es la imagen que el tiene de mí...-levanta un puño y una gran vena aparece en su frente, Sakura solo ríe mientras miles de gotitas aparecen en su nuca-...bueno, en que íbamos?...-Nadeshiko ríe y cambia rápidamente de conversación

-...aquí traigo el té y el pastel...-llega Tomoyo cargando una bandeja

-...espera y te ayudo...-Sakura se levanta a ayudar a su prima

-...muchas gracias...-sonríe Nadeshiko al recibir la taza de té de manos de Sakura quien luego deja un pedazo de pastel en la mesa de centro que había frente al sofá.

-...gracias Sakura...-dice Tomoyo cuando por fin no tenía nada entre las manos

-...ya sé, por que no les habló de los chicos...-comenta Nadeshiko al momento en que come un poco de pastel-...¡¡hay, que rico está!...-exclama saboreándolo

-...que bueno que te gusto...-comenta Tomoyo

-...mis felicitaciones al chef!...-asiente la chica-...¿quién cocinó el rico pastel?...-les preguntó

-...pues Touya...-responde Sakura encogiéndose de hombros

-...valla, un hombre que sabe hacer ricos pasteles, suerte quien se case con él...-dice mientras vuelve a probar otro poco del pastel de merengue-...mi mamá también cocina pasteles tan deliciosos, lástima que no los pueda comer por le momento...-

-...¿y no aprendiste?...-pregunta Tomoyo tomando asiento al lado de Sakura

-...nop...-niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con el tenedor en la boca y moviendo las piernas de adelante hacia atrás como niña chiquita-...no me va bien en la cocina, hasta el agua se me quema...-se apena quitándose el tenedor de la boca-... por eso en casa tienen un letrero en la cocina para cada uno de nosotros...-confiesa y comienza a contar con sus dedos-...veamos, con papá dice: Padre cocinando, con mamá: Mamá en su guarida, con Eriol: Pastelero ocupado, ALÉJATE Nadeshiko, se prohíben hermanas metidas, bueno y Shinji no tiene un letrero ya que apenas tiene 10 años pero el mío dice: Alerta, peligro al máximo, este lugar está en cuarentena, entre bajo su propio juicio o sino manténgase alejado por lo menos a una distancia prudente, puede que haga explosión...-las chicas solo rieron ante el comentario-...y tiene un lindo dibujito...-

-...¿enserio?...-dice Sakura

-...si, es el de una calavera con dos huesos cruzados en forma de cruz...-le sonríe-...y está pintada en colores focos para que se note...-asiente orgullosa

-...veo que estas orgullosa...-ríe Tomoyo

-...si, por que cuando estoy en casa y para que nadie me moleste cuando estoy de malas, o un demonio me ha poseído como dice Eriol, me meto en la cocina a pesar de que no hago nada, solo pongo el letrero y nadie ingresa...-se encoge de hombros

Al poco tiempo Touya salió de su habitación, llevaba un calentador y una camisa blanca holgada, estaba descalzo y tenía una toalla encima de su cabeza, ingresó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, se escuchaba la risa de las chicas proveniente de la sala, él solo tomó un refresco en lata y lo abrió, tomó un sorbo y luego observó dentro del refrigerador, cerró la puerta y salió en dirección a la sala.

-...ah, hermano, ya te desocupaste...-le sonríe Sakura

-...hola Kinomoto...-saluda Nadeshiko-...el pastel que preparaste está delicioso!...-

-...¿qué!...-se sorprende Touya por lo que ella acababa de decir.

-...si, Sakura me dijo que el pastel que comí había sido preparado por ti, te felicito...-sonríe-...yo no preparo los pasteles de esta forma, creo que la cocina explotaría...-comenta sin importancia

-...bueno, si tu lo piensas...-Touya suspiró y paso su mano por su cabello despeinándolo, luego miró a Sakura-...Sakura...-dijo entre dientes mirando a su hermanita amenazadoramente

-...por cierto, por que no estas con el grupo?...-pregunta Tomoyo

-...es que estoy de vacaciones...-responde la chica-...y ya me he aburrido...-dice bajando su mirada

-...si quieres puedes pasar el día con nosotras...-propone Sakura

-...¡¿enserio!...-se emociona la chica

-...claro, aunque primero nos tienes que acompañar a la Universidad ya que tenemos que dejar un encargo, de ahí podemos salir todo el día...-responde Sakura

-...a mi me suena muy divertido...-sonríe Tomoyo

Li y los muchachos se encontraban haciendo pruebas con las maquinas, habían estado recorriendo la carretera a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio probando el motor que Kinomoto había arreglado en la moto de Eriol.

Li era el que la probaba ya que Eriol tenía el brazo enyesado y por eso no podía subir a una moto, mucho menos conducirla, y si lo hacía Nadeshiko exterminaría al equipo completo por haber dejado que su hermano casi se matara.

-...sigue así Li, vas muy bien...-dice Yamasaki al intercomunicador que tenía en el oído

-...¿hasta ahora ha dado algún problema?...-pregunta Eriol

-..._no_...-escuchan la voz de Li-..._hasta el problema con el freno derecho está solucionado_...-comenta

-...entonces regresa, guardaremos el equipo...-ordena Yamasaki

-..._llego enseguida_...-responde

-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Yamasaki al notar a Eriol can el móvil en su oreja, al parecer trataba de contactar a alguien

-...mi hermana no responde, se me hace raro...-comenta el chico-...ella siempre está llamando cada media hora cuando no se encuentra con nosotros...-

-...no te preocupes, ella está de vacaciones, se supone que está muy ocupada divirtiéndose y por eso no tiene tiempo para llamar, no la sobreprotejas...-comenta Yamasaki

-...je, creo que tienes razón...-sonríe Eriol

R R R R R R R R R R RR R R R R R R R R R ...

Vibró su celular, tenía un mensaje:

OYE ERIOL, YO NO TE CONOCÍA ESAS MANÍAS, DESDE CUANDO USAS TANTO EL CEL QUE SIEMPRE SUENA OCUPADO Y NUNCA RESPONDES...

Era un mensaje de Nadeshiko, Eriol solo se ríe

TE TRATABA DE LLAMAR, COMO NO LO HACÍAS DESDE HACE RATO, ¿SEGURO QUE NO ESTÁS ABURRIDA?

Le manda la respuesta.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Recibió al instante.

-...¿quién es?...-pregunta Li quien se acercaba con el casco entre las manos

-...es Nadeshiko...-responde Eriol

-...pregúntale si ya se aburrió...-comenta el chico al momento en que se sonríe divertido, deja el casco a un lado y comienza a quitarse los guantes

-...dice que se encuentra paseando en el centro de Tokio, y que no la molestemos...-responde Eriol mientras lee la pantalla de su móvil

en la Universidad

-...ya hemos terminado...-sonríe Sakura estirándose

-...malditos...-susurra Nadeshiko entre dientes mirando su móvil

-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Tomoyo mientras se acerca a la chica

-...no, nada...-cierra su móvil y lo guarda-...entonces vamos al centro?...-se emociona

-...claro...-responde Sakura mostrando su emoción

-...y yo llevaré mi cámara para grabar un día de paseo en la vida de Sakura-chan...-comenta Tomoyo mostrando su cámara, las dos chicas se la quedan viendo extrañadas, Sakura solo suspira resignada

-...¿siempre es así?...-le pregunta Nadeshiko y Sakura solo asiente

-...Sakura, Tomoyo!...-escuchan un llamado a lo lejos

-...¿ah, es Chiharu...-sonríe Sakura-...¡¡hola Chiharu!...-saluda haciendo de la mano

-...que bueno que las alcancé, pensé que hoy no vendrían...-dice al llegar hasta donde ella se encuentran

-...pues ya nos encontraste...-comenta Tomoyo

-...¿para que nos buscabas?...-pregunta Sakura

-...supe que tu hermano está trabajando con los Thunder Kase así que...-le muestra una funda de papel a Sakura, ella la coge y la abre sacando la chamarra.

-...¡¡ah!...-Nadeshiko se hacer y coge la chamarra en su mano-...¡esta chamarra es de Takashi!...-se sorprende

-...eh, disculpa, ¿los conoces?...-pregunta Chiharu

-...soy Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa, parte del Thunder Kase...-se presenta

-...¡¡Nadeshiko Hiiraguisawa!...-se sorprende Chiharu, pero Tomoyo le tapa la boca con las dos manos antes de que siga gritando

-...por favor Chiharu, se discreta, venimos de incógnito...-le dice

-...si, ella viene con nosotros ya que le vamos a mostrar la ciudad...-responde Sakura

-...bueno...-suspira Chiharu liberándose de las manos de Tomoyo-...entonces podrías agradecerle de mi parte por haberme prestado la chamarra...-sonríe

-...claro...-Nadeshiko ladea la cabeza mientras sonríe-...aunque no sabía que había prestado la chamarra...-se pone a pensar

-...en realidad me dijo que me la quedara, que no importaba, pero yo no podía quedarme con algo que se ve que fue mandado a hacer especialmente para ese persona...-se apena Chiharu

-...si dijo que te la quedaras yo no puedo hacer nada para devolvérsela...-dice Nadeshiko-...el suele ser muy difícil en esas cosas, ni siquiera si tu te acercas y se la devuelves, es un tanto terco en esos sentidos...-

-...entonces tendré que ir yo misma a devolvérsela...-suspira la chica

-...Takashi es así, no hay nada que se le pueda hacer...-Nadeshiko se encoge de hombros-...y eso que es mucho peor cuando se junta con Eriol, nada los detiene...-ríe

-...entonces veré como se la devuelvo...-Chiharu guarda la chamarra en la bolsa-...me despido, tengo clases...-se retira

-...nos vemos luego Chiharu...-se despide Sakura

-...hasta luego...-sonríe Tomoyo

-...voy a ver que se puede hacer con Takashi, tal ves te consiga una cita!...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que Chiharu se tropieza subiendo un escalón y a Sakura y Tomoyo les sale una gota en la cabeza

-...muy bien, vamos o no alcanzaremos el tren...-responde Tomoyo

-...si, será mejor que nos vallamos...-dice Tomoyo

-...que bien, vamos al centro...-se emociona Nadeshiko

La llegada al centro fue rápida en tren bala, no les llevó mas de quince minutos llegar, al salir del subterráneo se encontraron con la maravillosa vista de la Torre de Tokio.

-...valla, se parece a la Torre Eifel...-comenta Nadeshiko

-...¿has estado en Paris?...-se sorprende Sakura

-...fue en el Grand Prixe de hace dos años...-sonríe la chica-...tan fanática eres y no lo recuerdas...-

-...jeje, creo que se me pasó de alto...-baja la mirada apenada

-...mejor vallamos avanzando...-Tomoyo se coloca delante de ellas mientras las va grabando-...muy bien, que quieres hacer ahora Nadeshiko...-

-...vamos a un centro comercial...-propone Nadeshiko emocionada-...quiero ver como es la moda en este país...-

-...¿no eres de aquí?...-pregunta Tomoyo extrañada-...pero si tienes nombre y apellido Japonés...-se sorprende

-...no, yo soy inglesa, mi papá es inglés, su madre era inglesa aunque su padre de Japón, por otra parte mi madre es japonesa de ascendencia china, pero yo nací en Inglaterra al igual que mis hermanos...-responde

-...con mucha razón hablas el idioma a la perfección...-comenta Sakura sorprendida

-...mi mamá habla mejor el mandarín que el japonés y mi padre mejor el japonés que el mandarín, no se como es que se entienden...-

-...jeje...-ríe Sakura

-...bueno, sigamos...-Tomoyo se les junta

Estuvieron fuera durante todo el día, visitando las diferentes tiendas y compartiendo experiencias, además de que Tomoyo no dejaba oportunidad de grabar a Sakura, inclusive fueron a un Karaoke en donde la mayoría de jóvenes descubrieron la identidad de su acompañante y tuvieron que salir huyendo de ese lugar con ayuda de los guardias de seguridad.

Llegaron al apartamento entrada la noche, ella ingresaron a descansar junto con Nadeshiko quien no tenía la mínima idea de cómo regresarse al hotel y se había quedado con ella todo ese tiempo.

-...esto es muy traumático, asusta!...-comenta Sakura suspirando

-...veo que a Nadeshiko en realidad no le importa...-comenta Tomoyo mirando a su ahora nueva amiga

-...en verdad ya estoy acostumbrada a esa vida, desde que soy pequeña me he acostumbrado a los paparazzi, dar autógrafos y siempre ser asediada por admiradores...-responde con una sonrisa recostándose como las otras dos chicas sobre el sofá

-...¿desde pequeña?...-se sorprende Tomoyo

-...si, según escuché...-Sakura llama la atención-...los ahora Thunder Kase son la nueva generación, los anteriores eran sus padres...-

-...si...-asiente Nadeshiko-...debo de reconocer que cuando era pequeña yo creía que salir en revistas era normal, pero hay veces en que la fama agobia...-suspira-...desde pequeña he estado cerca de los automóviles, viendo a mi padre competir en las carreras, asistiendo a los conciertos de mi madre, saliendo a cenar en limusina todos los viernes a los restaurantes, casi nunca estaba en casa, fui estudiante con profesor particular...-

-...entonces esto es algo nuevo para ti...-dice Tomoyo cayendo en cuenta de lo difícil de su vida

-...si, nunca tuve amigas, bueno, amigos tratándose de amistad estaban los chicos que ahora son del equipo, pero nunca he disfrutado de la compañía de mujeres, por eso trato de instruirme y parecer lo mas femenina entre ellos...-se incorpora-...todos los novios que he tenido hasta ahora han sido pantalla, si te habrás dado cuenta que no duro mucho con ellos...-mira a Sakura-...con el único que parecía una relación duradera fue con Xiao, pero no llegó a mucho...-se comienza a estirar para desperezarse-...por cierto, mis compañeros de estudios fueron Xiao, Takashi y Eriol, los cuatro teníamos a la misma institutriz...-comenta-...por eso es que a Eriol y Takashi, cuando se juntan nadie los para... siempre hacen caer a Xiao en sus cuentos y bromas...-ríe

-...ah, ya llegaron...-aparece Touya quien aun llevaba la misma ropa de antes de que ellas salieran, pero ahora tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto, al parecer recién se había levantado y no se veía con muchos ánimos, tenía el rostro mojado.

-...hola Kinomoto...-saluda Nadeshiko

-...¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar en el hotel...-Touya mira a Nadeshiko totalmente despectivo

-...he decidido quedarme a dormir hoy en tu apartamento...-responde Nadeshiko haciendo que Touya pierda el sueño totalmente

-...¡¿qué dices!...-exclama totalmente sorprendido

-...¿no hay problema, verdad?...-mira a las chicas, Sakura solo se la había quedado viendo, no sabía que decir, luego miró a Tomoyo

-...por nosotras no hay problema, puedes dormir en nuestra habitación...-responde Tomoyo

/...colada.../piensa Touya mirando a Nadeshiko que le sonreía a Sakura y Tomoyo, de pronto se comienza a escuchar una hermosa melodía y todos comienza a mirar extrañados a todos el lugar para ver de donde proviene esa hermosa tonada de piano

-...lo siento...-dice Nadeshiko y contesta su móvil

#...Hi?...#saluda#...oh, brother, I'm fine...#todos la miran extrañados

#...Sister, ¿where are you, ¿why you not here?_…#_se escucha

#…I'm in Kinomoto's apartment, I'm stay all night, right?…#responde

#…ok, but you don't have any clothes?…#

#…I'm fine, ok, F I N E…#recalca#…babay, see you tomorrow…#cuelga-…lo siento mucho…-se disculpa con los presentes-…Eriol no me deja en paz cuando salgo...-sonríe

-...por cierto, como no tienes ropa, nosotros te prestaremos...-sonríe Sakura

-..hay gracias, que sweet!...-la abraza

-...entonces, será mejor que te des un baño o se hará mas tarde...-dice Tomoyo-...llevaré una toallas y una muda de ropa para dormir, así te cambiarás y te sentirás mas cómoda...-

-...por cierto, tienen pelis?...-pregunta subiendo los pies al sofá

-...¿pelis?...-repite Sakura

-...películas...-recalca Nadeshiko sonriéndole

-...ah, tenemos varias, pero son ya viejas...-responde Sakura

-...no importa...-Nadeshiko se encoge de hombros

-...por cierto, ¿a quien le toca hacer la cena?...-pregunta Touya

-...a mi, enseguida comienzo...-se disculpa Tomoyo

-...entonces yo voy a estar en mi habitación...-comenta Touya y se retira

-...hasta la cena...-se despide Nadeshiko

Después de dejar a Nadeshiko en el baño para que se refrescara un poco Sakura fue directo a su habitación a buscar algo de ropa para la chica, no sabía que darle, comenzó a revolver entre sus cajones hasta que encontró un conjunto de camisa y pantalón para dormir, era de color naranja, la cogió al igual que unos interiores nuevos que tenía guardados por si acaso y fue con una toalla seca al baño, abrió la puerta y escuchó el ruido de la llave de agua abierta, se escuchaba un simple tarareo.

-...Nadeshiko, aquí te dejo la ropa y la toalla...-responde Sakura

-...gracias...-responde la chica desde dentro

Sakura se había cambiado de ropa y ahora ayudaba a Tomoyo a preparar la cena, al poco tiempo Nadeshiko salió con el cabello un tanto mojado y recogido sobre su hombro, había remangado el pantalón hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, las mangas también estaban por encima de los codos y solo había abrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

-...buenas noches...-saluda sonriente

-...ah, este, Nadeshiko...-dice Sakura-...no crees que deberías...-señala su pecho

-...¿mn?...-se da cuenta de la abertura-...ah, lo siento, me olvidé que estoy en casa ajena...-ríe y comienza a arreglarse la camisa

-...Sakura, puedes llamar a Touya?...-pide su prima

-...espera...-Sakura se acerca al corredor-...¡¡¡Touya, la comida!...-pega el grito

-...veo que no soy la única...-sonríe Nadeshiko

-...aquí tienes...-Tomoyo le sirve un plato de arroz con masabe (N.A: el Masabe es carne de soya precosida)

-...mn, que rico!...-exclama Nadeshiko y se sienta a la mesa

-...muy bien, este es el de Sakura-chan y este es el de Touya...-Tomoyo coloca el plato de Touya al puesto de al lado de Nadeshiko, el de Sakura frente al de Touya-...y el mío...-coloca su plato frente al de Nadeshiko a un lado del puesto de Sakura

-...por fin a comer...-Sakura se sienta apresuradamente al momento en que Tomoyo coloca la jarra de jugo y los vasos

-...¿podrías dejar de gritar taiyou?...-llega Touya quien luego mira a Nadeshiko quien solo le sonríe

-...hola Kinomoto...-saluda la chica

-...hola...-responde para luego sentarse

-¡ITADAKUMASU!-dicen al unísono (N.A: itadakumasu significa a comer o buen provecho o gracias por la comida, como prefieran)

-...hoy estoy comiendo algo hecho en casa...-comenta Nadeshiko-...¡que rico!...-sonríe

Li se encontraba en su habitación en el hotel, su habitación poseía una increíble vista a la ciudad, ahora solo llevaba puesto un calentador largo y holgado de color negro que le quedaba por las caderas, esa noche hacía mucho calor por eso recién había salido de bañarse y se encontraba totalmente empapado, no se había tomado la molestia de secarse bien. Pasó una mano por su cabello provocando que ligeras gotas cayeran por su cuello y encima de su hombro, espalda y pecho, caminó por la habitación provocando que las pequeñas gotas comenzaran a deslizarse por su cuerpo provocando un brillo llamativo a pesar de la poca luz que había, suspiró, hace poco había recibido la llamada de Mei-Ling reclamándole el por que no le avisó que estaría en Japón, no le quedó de otra que aguantar sus gritos por mas de media hora hasta que sus hermanas intervinieron y colgó dejándolas con la palabra en la boca.

Se acercó al filo de su cama y se dejó caer en esta con los brazos abiertos, miraba al techo, se sentía muy aburrido, estiró la mano hacia las almohadas y alcanzó el control de la televisión, la encendió encontrándose en el canal 5: FujiTv (N.A: no se si aún siga siendo el mismo pero mi prima me dijo que está igual) luego comenzó a cambiar de canales hasta que llegó hasta el canal de cadena Wowow (N.A: si se, suena como perro, pero este canal si existe, créanme) donde dieron una propaganda de Totoro (N.A: que lindo!) para luego regresar a la programación con Mochi-kun y luego a dar SuperMilk-chan (N.A: me gustaba ver esas series, si se, son de niños y son estilo Barney, pero eso que tiene que ver, cada quien con lo suyo!)

El teléfono sonó.

#...si?...#contestó

#...hola Xiao-Lang...#saluda una empalagosa voz al otro lado de la línea

#...Shunichi...#se sorprende levantándose de golpe

#...hola, hola, hola...#ríe del otro lado de la línea

#...no estabas en Florida?...#cruza las piernas encima de la cama

#...jeje, todavía estoy ahí tonto...#ríe la chica

#...hace tiempo que no hablamos...#comenta Li#...¿qué has hecho Nichi?...#

#...ir de aquí para ayá con mi hermana...#responde#...por cierto, llamé a la habitación de Shiko-chibi y no contesta...#

#...llamaste a Eriol?...#pregunta Li

#...por que tengo que llamar a Eri?...#la voz sonaba molesta

#...entonces no sabes que Nadeshiko se quedó en casa del nuevo mecánico...#responde el chico

#...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!...#Li tuvo que alejar el auricular de su oreja por que o sino hubiera quedado sordo por el tremendo grito de la chica#...¡¡¡con un hombre!...#logra escuchar al momento en que vuelve a pegar la oreja

#...pero Shunichi, no es lo que crees!...#dice Li

#...entonces que mismo, por Dios hombre, aclara las cosas!...#reprocha Shunichi

#...el nuevo mecánico tiene dos hermanas menores con las cuales Nadeshiko se ha llevado muy bien, por eso fue a pasar el día con ellas y decidió quedarse a dormir en su casa, cosas de mujeres...#aclara Li

#...¡Xiao-Lang, no me vuelvas a pegar esos sustos!...#reclama la chica

#...es que tu te adelantas a los hechos, al menos deberías escuchar lo que las otras personas tiene que decirte!...#responde el chico

#...jeje, lo siento...#se apena#...por cierto, cuando nos encontramos?...#va directo al grano

#...Shunichi...#le reprende Li#...no va a funcionar...#

#...Xiao-Lang, yo pienso que deberíamos darnos una segunda oportunidad, después de todo lo nuestro fue especial...#responde la chica cambiando a un tono dulce pero serio.

#...Shunichi, lo de nosotros fue bonito, pero solo fue un amor de infancia un tanto duradero, pero no puedes esperar que como en los cuentos de hadas tu primer amor sea el verdadero...#aclara el chico

#...yo siempre supe que te gustaba Nadeshiko desde toda la vida y lo aguanté aun cuando salíamos, siempre me hablabas de ella como algo genial e inalcanzable...#reclama la chica#...yo aun te quiero...#

#...Shunichi, lo discutimos en cuanto nos veamos...#le corta, el no quería tener una discusión por teléfono

#...como quieras...#responde Shunichi y le corta la llamada#...tuu tuu tuu...#Li se quedó escuchando el sonido con el auricular aun en el oído, suspiró y cerró la línea tirando el teléfono hacia una esquina, la alfombra amortiguó la caída por lo cual solo se escuchó el golpe en la pared, puso sus dos manos sobre su rostro y de dejó caer de espaldas

-...Shunichi...-suspiró

Shunichi, una hermosa mujer, delgada, alta, de cuerpo atlético y esculturalmente cuidado, un rostro fino, delicado y hermoso, unos grandes y expresivos ojos color miel y de una cabello largo, lacio de color negro puro, piel ligeramente bronceada, vestía con una top verde que ceñía muy bien su cintura y un pantalón jean azul a la cadera, tenía puestas unas sandalias bajas. Esta joven se encontraba sentada en un filo de la cama, mirando hacia la mesa de noche en donde se encontraba el teléfono al cual miraba fijamente, se notaba totalmente molesta.

-...ah, hermanita!...-Nakuru ingresa a la habitación sin avisar-...es un día muy hermoso, vamos a la playa...-propone

-...acabo de hablar con Xiao-Lang...-dice Shunichi

-...Shunichi, otra vez con lo mismo...-suspira la mayor-...tienes a los hombres que quieres a tus pies, no es justo que te encapriches con uno solo...-se sienta a su lado

-...es que no estoy encaprichada!...-niega con la cabeza-...yo siempre lo he querido, pero...-aprieta los puños sobre la sábana-...es un cretino!...-lo insulta

-...hay, mejor olvidémonos de todo, vamos a pasear al malecón!...-propone Nakuru al momento en que se levanta y se dirige a la puerta

-..sabes, dejaré las cosas así por un momento...-Shunichi se levanta y se dirige a la puerta detrás de su hermana-...si lo presiono terminará huyendo nuevamente...-cierra la puerta de su habitación

-...como quieras...-suspira Nakuru

en el apartamento de los Kinomoto

-...esta bien, esta bien...-se apena Nadeshiko-...mi primer beso fue a los 15 años...-revela avergonzada

-...es una buena edad para comenzar a tener citas...-comenta Tomoyo

-...ahora tu turno, ¿verdad o consecuencia?...-Nadeshiko señala a Sakura

-...ah, este...-se pone nerviosa y mira a todos lados tratando de esconderse-...digamos que...-mira el suelo

-...di verdad...-le dice Tomoyo

-...si, Saku, necesitamos al menos saber algo de ti, ya conoces todo de nosotras y no conocemos nada de ti...-reprocha Nadeshiko

-...esta bien, verdad...-suspira Sakura-...pero que la pregunta no sea muy comprometedora!...-pide

-...Saku, así le quitas la diversión al juego...-reprocha Nadeshiko

-...no te preocupes Sakura, lo que se sepa aquí no lo sabrá nadie mas...-le alienta Tomoyo

-...muy bien, dime Sakura Kinomoto, ¿cuántos novios has tenido?...-le pregunta Nadeshiko

-...ah?...-se sorprende Sakura-...bueno, pues, hasta ahora ninguno, solo unas cuantas citas, eso es todo...-

-...valla, y yo que pensé que tenías novio...-comenta la chica-...al parecer mi intuición falló...-sonríe

-...por cierto, me puedes decir...-Sakura se sonroja al llamar la atención de Nadeshiko

-...si Xiao tiene novia por el momento...-termina Nadeshiko-...pues no...-

-...que!...-se sorprende Sakura

-...si, parece raro para un chico que es muy codiciado...-Nadeshiko se encoge de hombros-...pero es un chico serio y cuando comienza a salir con un chica es por que piensa en un relación ya madura no para pasar el tiempo...creo que cuando vuelvan a salir será ya para casarse...-

-...ya veo...-Sakura baja la mirada

-...al menos Eriol es hombre de tres mujeres...-asiente la chica llamando la atención de sus dos acompañantes

-...¿tres mujeres?...-repite Tomoyo sorprendida

-...es un mujeriego?...-se sorprende Sakura

-...no, no...-niega Nadeshiko nerviosa-...no mal interpreten, yo digo eso por que las únicas mujeres en su vida son mi madre, yo y Sara...-las últimas palabras las dijo entre dientes y mostrando cierta molestia

-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Tomoyo

-...no, no es nada...-niega Nadeshiko y luego ríe

-...ya duérmanse que es tarde...-Touya toca la puerta de la habitación

-...no molestes!...-reprocha Sakura

-...hagan lo que quieran...-escuchan como las pisadas de Touya se van alejando

-...me hace recordar a mi padre cuando duermo en casa, se la pasa tocando la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que me duerma...-comenta Nadeshiko

-...se ve que extrañas mucho tu hogar...-comenta Tomoyo

-..si, hace tiempo que no estoy con mi familia, bueno, estoy con Eriol, pero es diferente cuando todos estamos juntos en la misma casa...-suspira-...mas extraño cuando Tamai iba todas las tardes a conversar conmigo en el patio y nos burlábamos de su hermano menor, las tardes a la hora del té, cuando tocábamos el piano, en especial cuando Eriol lo tocaba y yo cantaba con mi madre...-cierra los ojos recordando los viejos tiempos-...como Eriol trataba de enseñarle a Shinji a tocar el piano y en los días de lluvia salía a mojarme, me tiraba en el césped y dejaba que las gotas me empaparan totalmente, aunque luego pescaba un resfriado que me dejaba en cama durante varios días, pero valía la pena...-sonríe

-...por cierto, tengo curiosidad...-interrumpe Sakura-...¿en que idioma hablan en tu casa?...-

-...Inglés...-responde Nadeshiko-...nos es mas fácil hablar en inglés ya que así todos nos entendemos, yo solo hablo en japonés cuando estoy aquí o converso con personas de habla nipona, Eriol usa la misma técnica al igual que Xiao que habla solo Japonés cuando conversa con alguien de esa lengua pero de ahí prefiere usar su lengua natal, el mandarín...-

-...yo quisiera aprender varios idiomas...-comenta Sakura

-...pues eso si te costará...-asiente Nadeshiko-...ya que si hubieras comenzado cuando niña te resultaría mas fácil, pero ahora que eres mayor se te va a hacer pesado, si quieres te doy unas clases de algunas palabras, pero puede que sea duro...-

-...¿enserio?...-se alegra la chica

-...si pone empeño, de seguro que aprendes algún idioma...-le anima Tomoyo

-...gracias Nadeshiko...-sonríe Sakura

Al siguiente día, ya eran pasadas las doce y Nadeshiko recién se despedía de las chicas, se iba junto con Touya ya que no conocía muy bien las calles no quería correr el riesgo de perderse así que decidió mejor irse con él, se encontraba tarareando una canción, no había cruzado palabra alguna con Touya desde el buenos días del desayuno.

-...me suena conocida...-comenta Touya sin dirigirle la mirada, se encontraban esperando en una intersección a que la luz roja cambiase

-...You are my love...-dice Nadeshiko llamando la atención de Touya-...así se llama la canción, ya es vieja...-

-...creo haberla escuchado...-Touya dirige su mirada hacia al frente mientras las personas comenzaron a caminar, Nadeshiko y él cruzaron y siguieron su camino.

-...por cierto, ¿te agradan?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...¿eh?...-se extraña el chico mirándola

-...los chicos, el grupo...-aclara con una sonrisa

-...no he tenido tiempo de conocerlos bien...-responde evadiendo la mirada de la chica

-...bueno, entonces lo único que te digo es que no te dejes por Van, el suele ser un poco impulsivo, pero no ahí no es mala persona...-comenta mientras se adelanta un poco-...valla!...-exclama sorprendida.

Un hermoso parque se extendía delante de ella, mas adelante había un gran lago en donde cisnes se encontraba nadando, unos niños jugaban entre si y un perro corría junto a ellos, mientras una pareja caminaba conversando sonrientemente entre si.

-...¿nunca habías visto un parque?...-pregunta Touya escéptico

-...no es eso...-niega encantada-...es el parque de la foto...-

-...¿foto?...-repite Touya

-...si, la foto que mamá tiene encima del piano, es de noche y hay un montón de luciérnagas sobre el agua, la luna está menguando y ella se encuentra con un hermoso kimono naranja con claveles y a su lado está mi papá...-se acerca al lugar mientras describe la situación de la foto-...no lo puedo creer, aquí estuvieron mucho antes de que yo naciera...-se para en un lugar exacto, como mostrando en donde sus padre se pararon para posar en la foto.

-...pues enserio parece que nunca en la vida has visto un parque...-Touya comenta con una mirada maliciosa, solo por molestarla

-...¡oye, eso no es cierto!...-reclama Nadeshiko-...además yo he visto mas lugares que tu!..-responde cruzándose de brazos, de pronto el estómago de la chica suena-...jeje, lo siento, es que me dio hambre...-se apena

-...solo te la pasas comiendo...-Touya solo la mira

-...vamos al hotel, que tengo que hacer unas llamadas...-pide Nadeshiko

-...¿no me digas que vas a comentarle a todos que tuviste una fiesta en pijama?...-dice Touya mientras camina junto a ella

-...¡cállate, ¿quieres!...-Nadeshiko le da un zape

-...jaja, entonces es cierto...-se le burla

-...las llamadas que hago son importantes...-tuerce los labios mostrando su molestia

Llegaron al hotel y Touya se despidió en la entrada, el tenía que ir a la pista de pruebas donde el equipo quedó en encontrarse a las una de la tarde para tomar en cuenta la siguiente carrera.

Nadeshiko subió a su habitación, donde se cambió de ropa luego puso el móvil a recargar para luego tirárse en la cama, coger el teléfono del aparador y marcar un número.

#...family Hoverstock...#contesta un voz femenina

#...Misters Mercy, ¿Tama is here?...#pregunta Nadeshiko

#...the Miss go to a Young Kazuke's presentation, but I'll give the message miss Hiiraguisawa...#responde al teléfono

#…¿Nadeshiko!…#se escucha una voz a lo lejos, luego un movimientos brusco y los reclamos de la mujer hacia un chico#….Nadeshiko, soy yo Masato...#habla en japonés

#...Masato, cuanto tiempo!...#exclama emocionada

#...oye, una no me has respondido si quieres salir a cenar conmigo...#

#...Masato, no podemos, mira que yo estoy en Japón y tu en Inglaterra...#responde Nadeshiko divertida

#...entonces, espérame que tomo el primer vuelo disponible y enseguida estoy...#escucha la risa del chico al otro lado#...mi hermanita no se encuentra, salió con Kazuke a un presentación...#

#...si, me lo dijo la Señora Mercy...#suspira la chica resignada#...entonces tendré que llamar otro día...#

#...por cierto Nadeshiko, recibiste las flores que te mandé...#pregunta el chico

#...¿qué flores?...#se extraña la chica, luego mira por toda su habitación y encuentra un ramo de claveles blancos#...ah, ya las vi...#se apena

#...¿y que te parecen?...#

#...son preciosas, gracias...#sonríe

#...por cierto, para cuando regresas...#

#...estoy pensado en ir dentro de unos meses mas adelantes, en realidad no se, pero yo te aviso...#

#...entonces nos vemos...#

#...si, nos vemos... besos...#cierra la llamada y mira el teléfono-...ahora a llamar a Yokori...-sonríe y luego marca el número

#...buenas noches, ¿quién me habla a estas horas?...#reclama una voz al otro lado

#...Yoko come melloco...#dice Nadeshiko

#...Shiko, te he dicho que dejes de decir eso!...#escucha le reclamo de la chica

#...lo siento, es que no me resistí, ¿cómo te ha ido?...#

#...aquí, en USA no todo es bello pero bueno, me va como Dios quiere... por cierto, ¿cómo así me llamas?...#

#... por nada, solo conversar...#responde#...por cierto, anoche tuve un sueño y quiero que hagas algo por los viejos tiempos...#

#...ah, oye, estás hablando como una anciana con eso de "los viejos tiempos", ¿qué quieres que hagas?...#

#...solo que contactes a los chicos...#con decir chicos Nadeshiko sabía que Yokori entendería claramente#... y como ya terminaste la carrera de publicista nos podrías ayudar...#

#...bueno, si tu lo dices, ¿has hablado con Tama?...#

#...no se encontraba en casa, solo pude hablar con su ama de llaves y su hermano Masato...#

#...y en donde quieres la reunión?...#pregunta Yokori

#...en Tokio...#

en la pista de practica en Tokio

-...muy bien, como todos sabrán, tenemos una competencia en tres meses, es el tiempo límite que tenemos para mejorar nuestra técnicas, esta carrera será en Marruecos...-Eriol se encontraba leyendo una nota

-...entonces nos quedaremos en Japón hasta una semana antes de la carrera...-dice Mikada

-...si, al parecer va a ser así, acuérdense que hay que arreglar los tramites de los papeles de Kinomoto para que pueda viajar con nosotros...-responde Eriol

-...ya llegué...-dijo Li pasando por en medio del grupo, tenía el traje ya puesto y el casco lo cargaba a un lado de su cadera.

-...llegas tarde...-se queja Sawanobori

-...no tuve una buena noche...-reprocha Li

-...siento la tardanza...-llega Kinomoto

-...ah, por fin llegas, que bien...-dice Yamasaki

-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta Touya mirando a todos

-...solo estábamos sacando los puntos decisivos que hay que tomar en cuenta para la carrera que hay que Marruecos...-Eriol revisa los papeles que tenía en su mano

-...por cierto, vieron el ramo que le llegó a Nadeshiko el día de ayer?...-comenta Mikada

-...¿te refieres al ramo de claveles blancos que le mandó Masato Hoverstock?...-dice Li

-...ese chico no se da por vencido...-ríe Sawanobori

-...por cierto, ¿dejaste a Nadeshiko en el hotel?...-pregunta Li mirando a Kinomoto

-...si, dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas...-responde Touya dirigiéndose al remolque para dejar su maleta y cambiarse de ropa.

Notas de Autora: hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo hice en tres días, estaba inspirada y eso que lo hice sin ayuda de mi musa, ella se ha ido de vacaciones y no quiere volver, Yokori y yo le hemos gritado: ¡MUSA, VUELVE MUSA POR FAVOR, TE AUMENTAMOS EL SUELDO, REGRESA PLIZZZZ, pero no quiere volver TT, ¿quién me recomienda una buena musa para contratarla y darle un mejor sueldo que a la que tengo, para que así aprenda a no desperdiciar el trabajo?...

Ahora las cosas se ponen un tanto movidas y mas intensas a medida van pasando los capítulos comienzan a ingresar mas personajes y la madre de Nadeshiko a la que hay que tener cuidado, cuando la conozcan van a saber por que y como es, por otra parte hay algunas sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos, también llegarán a conocer a Shunichi a quien de seguro han de estar odiando... jeje... también de seguro les dará un paro y me querrán linchar cuando sepan lo que va a ocurrir en la historia o me terminen amando, pero creo que van a escoger la primera opción (en el mundo de los fics me conocen por ser una desgraciada como mi mangaka favorita Yuu Watase), bueno, los dejo con la pica de lo que pasará futuramente y a continuación los reweus:

La-sakurita: Y que te pareció Li ahora en tu imaginación, no verdad que está para comérselo, ahhh, que lindo y todo mojado! Mas mojado de lo que estaba esa ves, me derrito!... por cierto muy pronto conocerás mucho mejor las personalidad de Nadeshiko, que aunque sea un tanto colada, loca, despistada, distraída y sorda (ya que hay que repetirle las cosas) también es tierna y sabe como comportarse en los momento adecuados, que bien que te haya gustado en persona, ah y me alegro que te sientas identificada con Sakura, creo que aquí todas nos sentimos identificadas con ella, ya que cada una tiene su amor platónico e inalcanzable, pero por otra parte Sakura lo tiene a un paso, nos leemos, babay.

Aribeth Li: bueno, pues gracias por el puesto de asesora de moda, me quedo con él, a mi siempre me ha encantado confeccionar y mas ahora, aunque en realidad no tengo que pensar mucho, solo miro la tele y ya, o sino abro el armario de Shiro y encuentro mucha ropa que no usa (creo que ese hombre nunca se baña, pasa con la misma ropa todo el tiempo, la misma camisa todos los días, no se como vivo con alguien así, hombres!) y aquí tuviste el cap, espero te haya gustado.

Hik-chan: hola Hikaru, en realidad te pareció interesante,... ¿? Yo no sabía. Aquí te dejé la nueva parte, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se interesan por el fic, les agradezco mucho los comentarios y espero que sigan mandando mas reweus... domo arigatou...


	5. Tengo Sueño

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 4: Tengo sueño.

-...TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 42B POR FAVOR ACERCARSE A LA RECEPCIÓN DE MALETAS PARA ASÍ RETIRAR SU EQUIPAJE...-se escucha en el altavoz

-...no puedo creer que me encuentre nuevamente en Japón...-sonríe para si misma

En la Universidad de Tokio

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca en el patio de su Universidad, ese día no había tenido clases; le habían prestado una revista en la cual tenían una recopilación de viejas canciones que ella no conocía o que no se acordaba de haber escuchado, se quedó leyendo la letra, era muy bonita, además era cantado por un dueto de chicas, una voz principal y la otra acompañante, dejó la revista a un lado y recogió sus cosas guardándola en un carpeta, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, hoy tenía que llevarle el almuerzo a Touya, así que decidió ir a tomar el autobús para llegar temprano.

No le tomó mas de 10 minutos llegar a donde trabaja Touya, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que nadie se encontraba en el lugar, habían dejado todo, al parecer salieron de improvisto.

Sakura comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, mirando cada cosa que se encontraba, se detuvo a mirar una increíble moto empinada, era preciosa y muy elaborada, tenía un increíble color verde fluorescente que llamaba mucho la atención, al parecer aún se encontraban dándole los últimos toques ya que el motor estaba fuera de su lugar, se acercó al volante y notó una firma hecha con marcador, decía Thunder Kaze, Xiao-Lang Li, estaba justo al lado de la boquilla para la gasolina.

La luz se encendió y Sakura se sobresaltó totalmente asustada.

-...ah, eras tú...-Li cierra la puerta-...se supone que no había nadie...-comenta

-...lo siento mucho...-se disculpa Sakura dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a él y haciendo una reverencia muy apenada

-...no te preocupes, de seguro vienes a ver a tu hermano...-le sonríe, Sakura levanta la mirada, se encontraba muy apenada

-...en donde... en donde se encuentra?...-preguntó la chica

-...bueno, en realidad no se, estaban aquí hace un momento y ya no están, me resulta raro...-Li mira hacia todos lados mientras se rasca la cabeza sin comprender-...he estado entrenando y por el cansancio me he quedado dormido, creo que Nadeshiko ha dicho que no me despierten...-comenta

-...¿tienen una nueva carrera?...-se sorprende Sakura

-...si, es en Marruecos...-asiente Li-...no me digas que tu hermano no te comentó nada...-

-...es que...-Sakura baja la mirada apenada-...nunca le presto atención a lo que dice, como siempre se la pasa molestándome...-responde

-...bueno, eso no importa, ¿quieres pasar a la sala?...-propone

-...¿a la sala?...-se sorprende Sakura-...¿aquí tienen una sala?...-mira a todos lados

-...hay de todo aquí dentro, siempre llevamos este camión cuando no estamos en el país sede...-Li comienza a caminar hacia la puerta la cual la abre e ingresa-...entra...-le indica a Sakura.

Al ingresar Sakura se sorprendió, aunque no era muy grande, dentro había una cómoda sala con un televisor pantalla plana pegado a la pared, muebles y cojines hasta en el suelo, en las paredes habían repisas y en estas libros y revistas, tenían un estereo en una esquina y a un lado de este una enorme pila de cedes, luego le seguía una pequeña cocina toda blanca donde también tenían una mesa de ocho personas y por último, muy al fondo, tenían lo que al parecer era un cuarto, a un lado de la puerta de ingreso se encontraba otra que al parecer era un armario y así lo comprobó cuando Li lo abrió y comenzó a buscar entre los trajes que habían colgados, Sakura solo se sentó en el sofá que le pareció casi estar en el suelo, se llevó un susto cuando confiada se dejó caer hacia atrás y se hundió totalmente en el.

Se acomodó como pudo y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sorprendida por lo que veía, miraba atentamente cada detalle, dentro, todo era blanco a excepción del suelo, los cojines y los muebles de la sala.

-...¿no quieres algo de tomar?...-Li la estaba mirando

-...eh, no gracias...-sonríe Sakura.

El chico se dirigió a la cocina; Sakura se sentía como una idiota, por fin se encontraba con el chico de sus sueños, Xiao-Lang Li, y no podía tener una conversación decente con él ya que no sabía de que conversar, miró al suelo avergonzada y suspiró, tenía que comentar algo, luego dirigió la mirada en dirección a la cocina.

-...¡¿eh!...-exclamó sorprendida

-...¿pasa algo?...-pregunta Li quien se encontraba tomando leche del tarro.

-...no...-niega Sakura sonrojada-...jeje nada..-baja la mirada y mira sus manos, solo eso podía hacer mirar sus manos

-...bueno...-Li sigue tomando leche.

/...¿cuándo demonios se cambio de camisa!.../se dijo Sakura a si misma, se ponía mas roja de solo pensar que mientras ella estaba observando todo el lugar el se encontraba frente a ella sin camisa y buscando otra para ponerse, ella lo recordaba hace solo cinco minutos con una camisa naranja foco un poco arrugada –lo vuelve a mirar- ahora se encontraba con una camisa negra con un dibujo de un motociclista que tiene las llantas con fuego.

-...la leche helada es lo mejor...-comenta Li al momento en que termina el tarro y lo bota al tacho de basura-...¿no piensas lo mismo?...-le sonríe

-...¿eh?... si...-asiente Sakura

Li se acercó a ella y se sentó a un lado haciendo que el sofá se mueva mucho, Sakura no soportó mucho le movimiento y cayó de costado encima del pecho de Li, su mano sobre su pecho, se encontraba totalmente roja, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón, cerró los ojos para escucharlos mejor.

-...¿te encuentras bien?...-le pregunta Li

-...si... sssi... estoy bien...-Sakura se levanta rápidamente y se reacomoda al otro lado, pero el peso de Li era superior al de ella y por eso estaba a punto de volver a caer encima de Li.

-...esto es incómodo, prefiero acostarme...-Li se deja caer al suelo recostando su cabeza en el sofá, Sakura solo cayó de lado encima del lugar en donde el se había encontrado sentado hace poco.

/...no lo puedo creer, en verdad es como un niño, no se hace problema por nada.../se sonríe a si misma al ver su cabello al frente suyo/...es como si las complicaciones y los problemas no existieran para él.../se levanta un poco y sintió un delicioso y llamativo aroma, era colonia para hombres y ese olor provenía de Li

-...que bien huele...-comenta en voz baja para si misma

-...¿dijiste algo?...-Li alza la mirada y se la queda viendo

-...no, nada...-Sakura se levanta y se queda sentada, Li regresa a ver la pantalla de la televisión/...en realidad ahora me doy cuenta que me gusta aún mas.../sonríe para si misma

-...¡¡¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ!...-la puerta se abrió golpeando contra la pared, un estruendo total en el camión

-...¿ah?...-se extraña Sakura

-...¿eh?...-una mirada acecina se posa en Li-...¿quién es ella?...-la chica mira a Sakura y la señala acusadoramente, luego mira a Xiao-Lang y de ahí a Sakura y vuelve a pasar la mirada de uno al otro para luego exclamar mientras mueve su dedo índice de un lado al otro.

-...ya regresamos...-ingresan Nadeshiko, Eriol y Yamasaki

-...Xiao-Lang, no me dijiste que tenías nueva novia!...-exclama la chica-...¡¡¡y es tan linda!...-salta alegremente-...¡¡te felicito, acabas de ganarte un muy buen partido!...-se acerca a Sakura y estrecha su mano

-...¡¡no saques conclusiones!...-exclama Li

-...lo único que te aconsejo es que lo cuides muy bien por que hay muchas...-se acerca como queriéndole decir un secreto-...hay muchas como cierta persona que conozco que te lo quieren quitar...-

-...¡¡ella no es mi novia!...-reprocha Li

-...¿qué, ¿no es tu novia?...-se sorprende la chica

-...ella es Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana menor del nuevo mecánico en jefe...-responde Yamasaki

-...¿enserio?...-la chica parpadea dos veces sorprendida mientras los presentes asienten dos veces

-...jeje...-ríe Sakura

-...entonces te voy a recomendar varias cosas para que conquistes a Xiao-Lang, de seguro cae enseguida...-se dirige a Sakura.

-...oye!...-Li se incorpora totalmente de su lugar y va hasta donde ella

-...¿qué!...-exclama la chica sorprendida por la actitud del chico

-...no te metas en mi vida privada...-le amenaza Li

-...bueno, dejenme presentarlas...-dice Eriol interponiéndose entre Li y la chica, se lleva a la chica y la pone frente a la aún muy aludida Sakura que estaba sentada en el sofá-...ella es mi prima, Akane Tendou...-presenta el chico-...Kane, ella es Sakura Kinomoto...-

-...mucho gusto...-sonríe Sakura

-...eres muy linda, de seguro no eres la nueva novia de Xiao-Lang?...-comenta

-...deja de fastidiar con eso!...-reclama Li

-...no va a cambiar nunca...-sonríe Nadeshiko

-...por cierto, sabían que se cree que la palabra nunca es una palabra hechizada que provoca en las personas la persecución de antiguas maldiciones...-comenta Yamasaki

-...¡¡cállate!...-Li y Nadeshiko lo mandan a callar

-...no, yo no soy novia de Li...-aclara Sakura

-...que pena, harían muy buena pareja...-suspira Akane resignada

-...por cierto, ¿me puedes decir donde está mi hermano?...-pregunta Sakura dirigiéndose a Nadeshiko

-...me había olvidado!...-exclama la chica-...vamos, Sakura, que he dejado al grupo entero plantado...-coge de la mano a Sakura y se lleva volando de ahí.

-...muy bien, hora de ponernos al día con todo...-sonríe Akane mientras se deja caer sobre el sofá, coge el control y cambia de canal

-...ya te adueñaste de todo...-reprocha Li

-...respeta a tus mayores...-indica la chica mientras sigue cambiando de canal

-...y dinos Kane, ¿qué haces por aquí?...-pregunta Yamasaki al momento en que coge una de las sillas del comedor y se sienta en ella

-...es cierto...-mira a Eriol-...Eriol, mi tía está totalmente furiosa contigo, dice que aunque sea le hubieras dejado una nota en la que diga que te habías marchado con el equipo, pero que no vuelvas a salir de improviso nuevamente y menos con ese brazo enyesado!...-exclama Akane mostrando su molestia por eso

-...te pagaron para mostrarte molesta...-Eriol se la queda viendo ¬ ¬

-...ya me conoces...-Akane vuelve su atención a la televisión como si nada hubiera pasado-...por cierto, anoche, antes de salir de viaje, hablé con Shunichi...-comenta

-...¿qué te dijo?...-Li se recostó a un lado de ella

-...nada...-la chica se encogió de hombros-...solo que eres un idiota...-

-...te compadezco...-comenta Eriol

-...si, se ve que es fastidioso tener novia...-asiente Yamasaki

-...ella ya no es mas mi novia, saben que terminamos hace tiempo...-responde Li

-...pero al paso que van, eso no se llama ni amistad ni noviazgo...-niega Akane

-...entonces que es?...-pregunta Yamasaki y todos prestan atención ante la respuesta de Akane

-...en realidad... no se...-Akane vuelve a poner toda su atención en la televisión

¬¬ todos.

en alguna parte, no se en donde

-...espera Nadeshiko, ¿adonde me llevas?...-pregunta Sakura quien aún era arrastrada por Nadeshiko

-...oye Sakura...-la chica se detiene y se la queda mirando-...¿quieres ir con nosotros a Marruecos, Tomoyo también puede ir...-dice mientras le sonríe

-...¿a... a... a Marruecos?...-repite la chica totalmente asombrada

-...si, así no se quedarán solas en este enorme país como lo es Japón...-asiente Nadeshiko

-...pero, ¿estas segura de que podemos ir?...-Sakura comenzó a caminar a la misma velocidad que Nadeshiko

-...claro, además nosotros siempre vamos en una avioneta, nunca en avión, lo único que hay que llevar es pasaporte...-responde Nadeshiko

-...pero, mi hermano...-

-...no te preocupes, de Kinomoto me encargo yo...-le interrumpe la chica

-...este, gracias...-sonríe Sakura

-...además, así podrás estar mas tiempo con Xiao...-comenta Nadeshiko, ante esto Sakura se sonroja como un tomate-...jaja, todos en el equipo lo sabemos, al parecer el único iluso es Xiao que aun no se da cuenta, creo que es por que tantas chicas que actúan igual que ti él ha visto tantas en su vida que ya no le importa...-suspira

-...entonces...-Sakura baja la mirada tristemente

-...no te preocupes, estoy segura de que el te ve como la hermana menor de Kinomoto y no como una de las locas fanáticas que siempre le siguen...-

Notas de Autora: si lo se, no me reprendan(en especial tu Tamai que se que has hechos atentados de asesinato en mi contra en la hora del receso en el colegio... jeje... paro), este capítulo es demasiado corto, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada con la semana cultural de mi colegio, me han tenido corriendo de arriba para abajo todo el instituto, suerte que soy de la selección ecuatoriana de atletismo o sino ahora estaría muerta y se habrían quedado sin fic...

Cambiando de tema, ahora si, en verdad que si, llega lo mejor de lo mejor y no les miento... palabra que comienza lo bueno, aparte de que ya llega el libro de Harry Potter (el traducido al español), la película y también la película de Crónica de Narnia que con tantas ansias espero... estoy orgullosa de mis historias, además de que me han alentado a seguirlas por los reweus que dejan... gracias a las siguientes personas:

dreams Kokoro: si que me doy cuenta que eres distraída, mira que no darte cuenta de cuando actualizo, bueno, pero eso no importa, al menos aquí he actualizado nuevamente y espera que ya verás como vamos a acabar con el enemigo...

la-sakurita: como ves ya actualicé, espero sea de tu agrado, aunque no lo hice muy largo por que no he tenido tiempo para pensar, y si, es cierto, ¿no, me han dicho que hacen muy buena pareja, y por otra parte, con lo de Shunichi hay que ver, ya que el que decide las cosas aquí es Li y nadie mas (claro y yo! wajajajajaja) ahora, solo hay que esperar al siguiente capítulo...

Viridiana: bueno, pues aquí esta lo que yo diría como "cualquier cosa", espero te haya gustado...

Naguchan: aquí tuviste mi nuevo capítulo y se va a poner mucho mas interesante...

Hik-chan: hola, hola, hola de nuevo... estoy bien, gracias y tu, veo que te gusto, y pues yo tengo pensado lo mismo con Nadeshiko, ella es así ya que así la creé, aunque puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa mas adelante, yo soy así...

Selenne Kiev: y yo quisiera ser Sakura en este Capítulo, hay pero como que es muy despistada la chica, cualquiera no pierde de vista a Xiao-Lang, se perdió un bello espectáculo, pero como Sakura tenía que ser... espéro que sigas leyendo el fic...

Y gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan reweus ya que se que son muchos...

Nos leemos pronto... babay

Los quiere: Shiko-chan


	6. Marruecos

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 5: Marruecos.

-...¿nos acompañas?...-pregunta Nadeshiko que se encontraba en la ventana de la furgoneta que conducía Yamasaki-...por que o sino tendrás que quedarte a esperarnos un buen tiempo y te digo que nos vamos a demorar...-avisa la chica

-...no me queda de otra...-confiesa Yamasaki

-...¡que bien!...-celebra Nadeshiko

-...prefiero esperar en la furgoneta por que se que me tendrás de un lado al otro como tu perro...-responde

-...¿¡que has dicho?...-reclama la chica

Ring-Ring-Ring (no se como suenan los móviles polifónicos, imagínense que es una canción cualquiera )

#...moshi moshi...#responde Yamasaki

-...chicas, mejor vámonos antes de que me saque de quicio...-comenta Nadeshiko al momento en que se dirige a Tomoyo y Sakura que se encontraban a un lado de ella

-...por cierto Nadeshiko, ¿cómo le hiciste para convencer a Touya, te debió haber costado mucho...-dice Tomoyo

-...si, es cierto, como le hiciste, conociendo a Touya debió de haberse negado rotundamente desde el principio...-Sakura mira a Nadeshiko quien al parecer no le prestaba la mas mínima atención ya que se encontraba jugando con un botón de su camisa

-...¿ah, dijiste algo Saku-chan?...-pregunta al darse cuenta que la observaban

-...Nadeshiko, deja de ser tan distraída!...-le reprende Sakura

-...jejeje, creo que nuestra amiga siempre está en las nubes...-ríe Tomoyo

-...lo siento mucho...-se disculpa-...creo que no me doy cuenta, hay veces en que no se ni que es lo que estoy haciendo...-se apena

-...no te preocupes...-dice Tomoyo

-...por cierto, ¿qué me decías?...-pregunta Nadeshiko

-...que como le hiciste para que mi hermano nos diera permiso?...-repite Sakura

-...ah, eso...-se pone a pensar-...bueno pues...-se coloca la mano inquisidoramente sobre la barbilla y piensa un momento-...en realidad no tengo idea...-revela seriamente

-...jeje, ¿enserio Nadeshiko?...-dice Sakura aun sorprendida ¿

-...sip...-Nadeshiko asiente confiadamente-...lo único que hice fue acercarme a él y hablarle sobre le viaje, no se, pero a todo lo que le decía me respondía que sí...-se encoge de hombros

-...¿mi hermano!...-se sorprende Sakura-...¡¿pero estas segura, no podría haber sido otra persona?...-

-...no, era la primera ves que hablábamos uno frente al otro, parecía que estaba pensando en algo mas importante, por que su mirada parecía perdida...-confiesa

-...ah, ya veo...-ríe Tomoyo

-...¿qué pasa Tomoyo, acaso tu sabes lo que le ocurre a mi hermano?...-le pregunta su prima

-...solo es un pequeño presentimiento, te lo digo cuando esté segura...-le sonríe a su prima

-...siempre conversábamos distantes, el me daba la espalda y yo nunca lo miraba al rostro y me encontraba ocupada en otra cosa, pero aún así hablábamos...-Nadeshiko seguía analizando por su cuenta

-...¡aquí es!...-sonríe Sakura al llegar al edificio principal en donde se encontraba la oficina del decano.

-...muy bien, solo tenemos que presentar una solicitud para que puedan viajar con nosotros a Marruecos...-comenta Nadeshiko emocionada

Yamasaki se encontraba recostado en el respaldar de la silla del conductor mirando el techo de la furgoneta, suspiró, se acomodó la gorra y la colocó sobre su rostro para así poder quedarse dormido, pero primero encendería la radio, puso en cualquier emisora ya que hace tiempo que no estaba en Japón y no conocía ninguna estación, quedó tranquilo y trató de dormir un poco, al menos había paz y tranquilidad sin tener a Nadeshiko a un lado.

Escuchó unos golpes a los cuales no les prestó atención, eran unos pequeños golpecitos, no muy sonoros pero si muy molestosos, se quitó la gorra del rostro y se levantó bruscamente del asiento del piloto, miró a un lado y se encontró con la misma chica del concierto que le sonreía abiertamente y saludaba agitando la mano, bajó el vidrio.

-...hola...-saludó sonriéndole a lo que ella solo suspiró

-...te he querido entregar tu chamarra...-le dice-...pero no la he traído conmigo...-

-...no te preocupes, eh?...-

-...Chiharu...-responde ella

-...dije que te la podías quedar...-Yamasaki le vuelve a sonreír

-...es que yo no podría, se ve que es una chamarra muy cara...-se niega Chiharu

-...enserio, yo tengo muchas mas de donde saqué esa...-le sonríe

-...¡ya estamos aquí!...-Nadeshiko ingresa al puesto del copiloto-...¿eh?...-mira a Chiharu-...hola...-saluda sonriente

-...no dejas de hacer escándalo...-ríe Yamasaki

-...así soy yo, me encanta llamar la atención...-comenta la chica

-...¿Chiharu?...-se sorprende Sakura

-...hola Chiharu...-saluda Tomoyo

-...Sakura, Tomoyo...-se sorprende la chica-...no las había visto, ¿pero que hacen?...-las mira sorprendida

-...este pues verás...-dice Sakura

-...ellos nos hicieron el favor de acompañarnos a la Universidad a arreglar ciertos papeles, eso es todo...-excusa Tomoyo

-...ya veo...-dice Chiharu-...por cierto, ¿me puedes dar un dirección en donde te pueda dejar la chamarra?...-insiste la chica

-...te he dicho que no te preocupes, que te la puedes quedar...-insiste Yamasaki

Chiharu miró perpleja a Nadeshiko que le hacía señas raras y llamativas para llamar la atención, señalaba a Sakura y luego se colocaba la mano como si fuera un teléfono en su oreja y susurraba dirección y luego necio cabeza hueca, lo repitió varias veces.

-...ya nos tenemos que ir...-Nadeshiko mira su reloj

-...es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de la hora...-Yamasaki también revisa su reloj-...entonces nos vemos Chiharu...-sonríe

-...hablamos...-dice Sakura

-...llama...-Tomoyo le hizo la misma seña que Nadeshiko y lego rió, el carro arrancó y partieron dejando a Chiharu en la acera totalmente perpleja

-...que llame a Sakura, ¿dirección, ¿cabeza hueca?...-repite, luego cae en cuenta-...tengo que llamar a Sakura para que me de la dirección del cabeza hueca...-comprendió

En la sala de recepción del Hotel

-...¿y?...-pregunta Akane

-...y...-dice Li para luego quedarse pensando-...que sería mejor que cerraras la boca para nuestro bien...-

-...Eriol, escúchalo, mira lo que me dice!...-reprocha Akane

-...¿ah, que sucede?...-pregunta Eriol que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala frente a una laptop

-...¡hombres!...-se levanta y sube por el ascensor que estaba recibiendo pasajeros en ese momento.

-...le hiciste algo?...-Eriol mira a Li

-...yo, nada...-se encoge de hombros

-...hola, ya estoy de regreso...-Mikada se sienta a un lado de Li y se recuesta totalmente en el sofá

-...¿hiciste las reservaciones en el hotel?...-pregunta Eriol

-...si, me encargué de eso, además de tu queridísima madre...-respondió Mikada

-...¿ah, llamó mi madre?...-Eriol miró a Mikada totalmente sorprendido-...¿y que le dijiste?...-

-...este, ¿ah, que dice tía?... lo siento, la comunicación se corta, no la escuchó, ¿ah?...-hace como si tuviera un teléfono al oído y luego cuelga repentinamente encima de su pierna-...UPS, se cortó...-comentó mirando su mano, todos comenzaron a reír

-...ahora si te metes en problemas con Nadeshiko si es que mi madre la llama...-comenta Eriol

-...habrá que ver como sales de esta...-comenta Li

-...muy bien, aquí está todo, solo necesitamos reunir a los corredores...-llega Yamasaki seguido de Nadeshiko-...será mejor reunirnos ahora...-dice

-...por eso, nos reuniremos en el bar del hotel, ahora...-indica Nadeshiko

-...¿y no puede ser aquí?...-reprocha Li

-...no, vamos, ya levántate de ese sillón...-Nadeshiko lo jala de la mano y lo obliga a levantarse-...y tu también Eriol ya que puede que para esa época estés corriendo...-le cierra la laptop

-...entonces yo mejor me voy a almorzar...-Mikada se levanta de su puesto

-...le puedes avisar a Terada que se reúna con nosotros en el bar...-pide Yamasaki

-...si, no te preocupes...-se despide el chico

No les tomó mucho tiempo, pronto los chicos se encontraban reunidos en el bar, en una mesa con varias carpetas que Yamasaki tenía consigo, eras planos de pistas de carreras al igual que diseños y estereotipos de autos, jeeps, motocicletas, cuadrones y toda clase de vehículos, además de complicados esquemas de motores, habían pedido unas bebidas y algunas cosas para picar, así podrían pasar un poco el tiempo hasta que Terada llegara.

El hombre apareció al poco tiempo, al parecer venía apurado, pues respiraba con dificultad y se veía cansado.

-...¿qué tanto hacías hombre?...-le pregunta Nadeshiko

-...lo siento mucho, tuve algunos problemas...-se disculpa

-...mujeres...-dice Yamasaki y todos suspiran resignados afirmando la suposición de el chico

-...claro, o sino la vida no tendría sentido para ustedes...-comenta la única chica

-...entonces, ¿tienes la información?...-pregunta Terada cambiando de tema

-...si, aquí tengo la información de la competencia en esta carpeta...-explica Yamasaki-...la sede esta ves va a ser Marruecos, en donde se llevará a cabo una competencia de inauguración en donde todos los participantes estarán obligados a competir...-indica el chico-...del primero al quinto lugar recibirán una conmemoración y reconocimiento por su esfuerzo, de aquí hay varías competencias en países auspiciantes, la primera ronda se llevará a cabo en Australia, en donde para cada carrera solo pasarán a la siguiente ronda los que queden en los diez primeros lugares recibiendo una remuneración respectiva, a medida uno pasa acumula puntos de acuerdo al lugar en que quedó, este es el listado...-les pasa una hoja en donde están los puestos del uno al diez, Nadeshiko la toma.

-...ya veo...-la chica parpadea dos veces

-...entonces vamos acumulando puntos a medida pasan las carreras alrededor de los países auspiciantes...-dice Li

-...¿y después de Australia?...-pregunta Eriol

-...toca la siguiente ronda en Inglaterra...-asiente Yamasaki

-..¿y luego?...-dice la chica

-...en Egipto, Francia, Germania, Grecia, India y los demás países aún están por elegirse...-responde Yamasaki-...por cierto Nadeshiko, quiero que estés preparada...-le dice señalándola con el dedo, los demás solo miran a la chica

Momentos después...

-...¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!...-se escucha el grito de Nadeshiko

Sakura y Tomoyo se encontraban paseando por las calles de Tomoeda, sin mucho que hacer se habían sentado en los columpios del parque pingüino mientras miraban pasar a las personas, se encontraban conversando de los trajes que últimamente había confeccionado Tomoyo, los cuales habían sido premiados como los mejores de la última exposición en la Universidad a la que asistían.

-...a mi me gustó mas el de color lila...-comenta Sakura

-...ese estuvo inspirados en las lilas...-responde su amiga

-...si, se parecía mucho a la lilas...-sonríe la chica, Tomoyo se la queda mirando un momento mientras Sakura comenzó a mecerse levemente en el columpio, ella se observaba los pies a medida se columpiaba, fue deteniendo la velocidad hasta quedar estática y miró a Tomoyo-...dime, Tomoyo...-mira a su prima

-...si, Sakura...-

-...crees que lo que dijo Nadeshiko sobre Shaoran sea cierto?...-pregunta-...en verdad yo le gusto?...-

-...no sabría decírtelo Sakura, acuérdate que no lo conozco, la que lo conoce bien es Nadeshiko...-responde Tomoyo

-...por eso mismo...-Sakura comienza nuevamente a mecerse-...no me hago muchas ilusiones con él, tengo muy en claro que es alguien que me gusta y que admiro mucho, pero no conozco sus gustos ni sus aficiones, todo lo que se de él es por revistas y entrevistas, además de que...-se levanta del columpio, este comienza a golpear sus cadenas haciendo un molestosos ruido-...Nadeshiko fue su novia, según dijeron era algo muy serio ya que con ninguna anterior duró tanto tiempo, estoy segura que terminará volviendo con ella, prefiero no hacerme ninguna ilusión...-

-...Sakura...-Tomoyo se acerca a ella y le sonríe-...nunca creas en lo que dicen los demás, además tu misma comprobaste que ellos ya no tienen nada...-la anima-...no te digo que puede que tengas una oportunidad con Li, por que es muy poco probable, pero nadie quita la posibilidad que el se llegue a fijar en ti ya que eres una chica muy bonita...-

-...gracias Tomoyo...-ríe Sakura-...pero Li cree que soy una niña...-

-...pues para muchos no lo eres...-comenta su amiga-...yo creo, mas bien, que Li pensó eso por que está acostumbrado a ver mujeres vestidas extravagantemente en las competencias...-

-...si, tienes razón...-

-...ves Sakura, yo creo que vistes recatadamente comparada con las otras chicas que siempre andan detrás de Li...-sonríe Tomoyo

-...jajaja, mejor vamos a casa o mi hermano nos reprenderá...-Sakura mira su reloj

-...es cierto...-Tomoyo comprueba la hora

-...hoy le toca a Touya hacer de cenar, ¿qué habrá preparado?...-se pregunta Sakura mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a casa

-...alguna de sus especialidades...-responde Tomoyo

Akane se encontraba sentada en la cama, con los pies cruzados en posición de loto, tenía el control en la mano y se encontraba mirando televisión, estaba viendo FujiTv para pasar el tiempo, pasaba el noticiero.

Ring-Ring-Ring (el timbre original de siempre)

#...soy yo...#responde al alzar la bocina sin dejar de ver televisión

#...Akane...#escucha la voz de Nadeshiko#...quiero verte mañana a las 4.30 a.m. en el camión de cargas...#ordena

#...¿sucede algo, ¿por qué tan temprano?...#pregunta la chica

#...no preguntes, solo hazlo...#dice#...por cierto, solo tu, nadie mas, bueno, aparte de Kai...#

#...oki, bye...#se despide

#...bye...#cuelga

-...que raro...-Akane mira la bocina y luego cuelga-...bueno...-se encoge de hombros y cambia de canal

En el departamento Kinomoto...

-...itadakimasu...-se escucho al momento en que empezaban a comer (gracias por a comida, se dice antes de empezar a comer)

-...esta rico...-dice Sakura

-...realmente delicioso Touya...-sonríe Yukito

-...es muy cierto...-comenta Tomoyo

-...esta ves te pasaste hermano...-Sakura mira a su hermano sonriéndole muy complaciente

-...al parecer el veneno en tu plato hizo otro efecto...-Touya mira a Sakura con malicia

-...hermano!...-exclama la chica molesta

-...jaja, Touya nunca cambia, ¿verdad?...-dice Yukito al ver la escena

-...siguen igual que siempre...-Tomoyo se sirvió un poco mas de jugo-...por cierto Touya, ¿mañana tienes que ir al taller?...-pregunta

-...si, hay una falla en el motor de uno de los autos de carreras que quisiera corregir antes de que viajemos a Marruecos...-responde al momento en que come un pedazo de bistec

-...que bueno que todos vallan a la gran competencia...-Yukito mira especialmente a Sakura-...después de todo sabemos como entusiasma el celebrar las victorias del equipo preferido...-sonríe

-...eh... si...-Sakura baja la mirada al momento en que sigue comiendo

-...no entiendo, ¿cómo así aceptaste a que Sakura y Tomoyo fueran tambien?...-pregunta el chico

-...ni si quiera yo se como fue que acepté...-Touya se veía molesto por eso-...no recuerdo ni siquiera que Nadeshiko me haya preguntado si podían ir...-

-...ella nos dijo que te lo preguntó de frente y que tu habías aceptado...-Sakura sale a la defensa de su amiga

-...entonces fuiste tu quien la mandó a sacar permiso...-Touya la enfrente

-...eso no es cierto...-Yukito llama la atención de los presentes-...ella habló conmigo antes de que inclusive le comentara a Sakura que viajarían a Marruecos, dijo que quería que Sakura y Tomoyo fuera de viaje con ella por que tenía planes especiales para las dos, pero que tenía miedo de comentártelo a ti ya que por lo que le había comentado Sakura sobre tus reacciones a las cosas que no te agradaban te había cogido cierto pavor y mas por como siempre la tratas distante e indiferente...-

-...si, eso es muy cierto...-asiente Tomoyo

-...¿también te lo había comentado a ti Tomoyo?...-se sorprende Sakura

-...si, al parecer no quería decirte nada a ti Sakura antes de hablar con Touya ya que me dijo que lo consideraba una persona seria que no hablaba mucho, un poco distante y muy difícil de tratar, de lejos lo pintaba como alguien difícil de entablar una amistad y que no se lleva muy bien con las personas, que lo pintaba como alguien muy serio y gruñón por eso pensaba no decir nada...-ríe un poco-..creo que te pinta como un oni...-se dirige a Touya(ogro)

-...un... oni...-repite Touya

-...un oni!...-Sakura comienza a reirse

-...¡oye!...-se molesta Touya

-...lo siento, es que..-su hermana sigue riendo y los demás comienzan a reirse disimuladamente

-...ustedes también!...-los amenaza con el tenedor

-...lo siento mucho Touya...-se disculpa Yukito

-...acusa mucha gracia que te hayan pintado como un oni y mas si es Nadeshiko...-comenta Sakura

-...maldita mujer...-dice en un susurro mientras siguen con su comida

En le hotel, habitación de Nadeshiko...

-...ashis!...-Nadeshiko estornudó

#...salud...#le dijo una voz femenina en el teléfono

#...gomen Tamai...#se disculpa

#...hay Nadeshiko, de seguro alguien está ablando de ti...#comenta la chica

#...por cierto, ¿has visto a mi madre?...#le pregunta cambiando de tema

#...no, discúlpame, es que no he tenido tiempo de ir a visitarla, ni siquiera a tu padre...#

#...no te preocupes...#sonríe y luego suspira#...no he tenido el valor de llamar a casa, es por la reprimenda que se que voy a tener por culpa de Eriol...#

#...supe que una mañana cuando no había nadie en casa cogió sus maletas y se fue...#ríe la chica

#...si, así fue, tomó el primer vuelo a Japón y dejó a mi madre totalmente molesta en casa, de seguro papá tuvo que soportarla todo este tiempo, pobre de él...#se burla Nadeshiko#...ah, y dile a Masato que gracias por la invitación pero que no podré aceptarla ya que tengo competencia...#

#...te volvió a invitar, ¿verdad?...#

#...sip...#

#...oye, al menos alguna ves en la vida deberías aceptar una invitación de mi hermano, mira que el pobre sufre cada ves que te niegas...#le reprende Tamai

#...es que en verdad, no puedo...#sonríe Nadeshiko

#...Nadeshiko, mi hermano es un buen partido, solo acuérdate de eso...#

#...si, lo tendré presente...#asiente la chica

#...entonces hablamos que ya me tengo que ir a entrenar...#se despide su amiga

#...todavía nadas?...#pregunta Nadeshiko sorprendida

#...soy un pececito en el agua...#

#...una sirena dirás...#ríe Nadeshiko

#...bueno, te dejo, de seguro en Japón es muy tarde...#

#...no tanto, son como las...#mira su reloj#...hay, por Dios, si que es tarde, nos vemos, bye...#

#...bye...#cuelga

Nadeshiko miraba el inalámbrico que tenía en la mano, suspiró y luego miró el paisaje que tenía ante si; ella se encontraba con una simple blusa holgada de color negro que le llegaba no mas debajo de los muslos, se veía sumamente atractiva, tenía el cabello a medio recoger en un moño no muy lato, ciertos mechones escapaban u se colocaban ante sus ojos, los cuales miraban con cierto recelo la ciudad, a lo lejos se podía distinguir la torre de Tokio.

Ella estaba apoyada en el barandal del balcón de su habitación, el viento soplaba no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para tener que recoger los mechones que se escapaban y que las cortinas volaran libremente por el umbral; pasó su mano libremente por entre sus cabellos hasta que soltó por completo su cabello, el moño cayó al suelo y ella solo volvió a suspirar.

-...Masato...-susurra al momento en que se agacha un poco u coloca su mentón sobre el barandal-...¿acaso podré enamorarme de ti?...-se pregunta en voz alta

Eso le recordaba que cuando era pequeña siempre veía a Masato caminar de su casa al instituto, siempre lo veía como uno de los hermanos mayores de Tamai, su gran amiga de la infancia con la que compartió muchas cosas, lo veía como alguien sumamente mayor, alguien quien solo le gustaba y admiraba mucho, alguien con quien no se hacía muchas ilusiones ya que tenía muy en claro que nunca la miraría, fue por el que se dio cuenta de los sentimiento de Li hacia ella, sonrió al recordar aquella vez:

_Era una tarde tranquila, todo relajado, en el patio de una gran mansión inglesa se encontraban tres niños de entre 8 a 11 años; Li, un pequeño niño un tanto arisco y de mirada seria se encontraba practicando Tai-Chi con una gran espada mientras era vigilado por su sirviente de confianza Wei, este niño de 8 años vestía con un traje chino verde, hacía movimientos muy complicados a medida se concentraba mas para lograr la perfección._

_-...Eriol, mamá te va a reprender, baja de ahí...-Nadeshiko, de unos 11 años se encontraba a los pies de un gran ceibo, tenía el cabello sumamente corto, por arriba de los hombros, un colgante con forma de mariposas sostenía un mechón que iba de un lado sobre su frente, sus ojos, en ese momento eran de un color miel mas que verdes por la preocupación que mostraban._

_-...no si mamá no se entera...-responde Eriol desde arriba del árbol, los dos hermanos se encontraba con trajes chinos, la niña tenía el traje de un color rojo con filos amarillos mientras que su hermano tenia el traje de color azul marino, él sonreía muy complacido por la preocupación de su hermana mayor que lo miraba desde le suelo_

_Se escuchó las puertas de un auto abrirse y cerrarse, algo que llamó la atención de Eriol quien miró curioso a la mansión del otro lado, Nadeshiko hizo lo mismo ya que la cerca de arbustos era mas baja que ella, podía ver a la perfección quien llegaba._

_-...hola...-saluda Eriol y una niña de la misma edad de Nadeshiko hace de la mano e ingresa a la mansión._

_-...¿hm?...-un chico de unos 17 años mira a Nadeshiko y luego a Eriol-...Eriol, no crees que tu madre se va a preocupar al verte ahí arriba?...-el chico le llama la atención_

_-...yo le he dicho lo mismo, pero no me escucha...-responde Nadeshiko_

_-...no me voy a caer, ya lo he hecho muchas veces...-el niño se acuesta en las ramas y los mira sonriente_

_-...Eriol!...-exclama Nadeshiko ya con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración de ver a su hermano en peligro y sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso-...quiero que bajes ahora!..-exclama molesta mientras una lágrima escapa por su mejilla_

_-...Eriol, deberías estar avergonzado...-de pronto la niña sintió la mano de Masato sobre su hombro-...mira que hacer llorar a una niña tan linda...-Nadeshiko lo miró sorprendida y el solo le sonrió-...si el no baja yo subiré por él...-el chico enjugó las lágrimas de la niña quien solo asintió mientras sus mejillas se volvían sonrojadas._

_Se escucharon unos fuertes pasos y de pronto Li se había puesto entre los dos y miraba a Masato muy molesto, respiraba agitadamente y aún llevaba la espada en la mano, se inclinó un poco adelante para inspeccionarlo, parándose casi de puntillas lo que provocó que casi se cayera._

_-...Xiao-Lang...-dice Nadeshiko llamándolo-...¿sucede algo?...-le pregunta._

_El niño vira su rostro mirándola aun molesto y luego volvió la mirada nuevamente a Masato_

_-...joven Xiao-Lang, tenga cuidado con la espada...-Wei se acerca para recoger la espada_

_-...Eriol, baja de ahí!...-en el palco bajo del estudio se encontraba una mujer que vestía con un antiguo traje chino, el cabello largo y suelto, miraba atentamente hacia ellos._

_-...mamá...-dice Nadeshiko-...Eriol no me quiere hacer caso!...-_

_-...lo sé mi niña...-mira a Nadeshiko-...y gracias por intervenir joven Masato...-mira la chico_

_-...no hay de que...-Masato hace una reverencia y se retira, sin antes mirar a Nadeshiko y guiñarle un ojo, luego mira a Eriol que poco a poco iba bajando del ceibo-...te lo dije...-le susurra_

_-...Xiao-Lang...-Nadeshiko miraba a Li mientras sonreía abiertamente, el niño se encontraba con Wei que ahora guardaba su espada._

Desde entonces no tuvo duda de que Li sentía algo por ella, aunque a pesar de todo este tiempo seguía sintiendo la misma confusión respeto a Masato.

-...creo que en asuntos del corazón seguiré siempre con la misma indecisión...-comenta para ella misma al momento en que ingresa a su habitación y cierra la puerta del bacón.

A la mañana siguiente...

-...muy bien, ya estamos aquí, así que manos a la obra...-anima Nadeshiko mostrando su buen humor y ánimo

-...oye, aunque sea déjanos despertarnos bien...-reclama Akane que tenía una lata de café en su mano y Mikada se encontraba dormido encima del escritorio.

-...es que esto es cuestión de vida o muerte...-ruega Nadeshiko

-...si, claro, siempre es lo mismo...-suspira Akane y luego toma de su lata de café-...veamos, ¿qué quieres que haga?...-

-...¿puedes revisar el plano de mi auto de carreras?...-le pide al momento en que muestra un montón de rollos en su mano

-...uf, bueno...-baja la cabeza resignada y coge los planos-...hey TÚ, levántate!...-patea a Mikada

-...¿mn?...-mira a Akane-...no molestes...-vuelve a caer dormido

-...¡que te muevas!...-lo empuja haciendo que se caiga al suelo

-...hey, eres una salvaje!...-reclama el chico ya despierto en su totalidad.

-...por favor Kai, quiero que me ayudes a revisar el carburador, si?...-Nadeshiko ayuda a que se levante del suelo-...mira que somos familia, ¿ah primo?...-

-...está bien, pero si me invitas el desayuno...-Mikada se levanta del suelo

-...por supuesto, a los dos...-sonríe la chica

-...muye bien, entonces veamos los planos...-Akane extiende los planos en el escritorio que anteriormente Kai ocupara como almohada, enciende una luz de mesa para poder ver mejor ya que todavía había oscuridad y el sol aun no había salido y con un lápiz comenzó a señalar varias cosas y a anotar otras cuantas.

-...muy bien, ahora veamos tu auto de carreras...-Kai se lleva a Nadeshiko del estudio-...por cierto, Kinomoto me dijo que tu auto tenía un problema...-

Dentro del camión de cargas todo estaba muy oscuro por eso no veían casi nada, al encender las luces se dieron cuenta de que el auto de Nadeshiko se encontraba en su totalidad desarmado, Nadeshiko se acercó a este y lo miró atentamente.

-...mi auto...-TT chilla

-...si queremos hacer algo tendremos que esperar a Kinomoto...-comenta Mikada

-...Touya!...-exclama Nadeshiko

-...¿me llamabas?...-escucha una voz y luego una puerta se cierra, Nadeshiko miró hacia la puerta que llevaba a la sala del camión y se sorprendió al verlo.

-...no lo puedo creer!...-se asusta la chica

-...¿mn?...-le mira Touya extrañado

-...nunca creí eso de los poderes psíquicos, ahora veo que es enserio que puedes llamar a las personas así y sobre todo, no creí tener esa clase de poderes...-piensa en voz alta.

-...Nadeshiko...-¬¬ Mikada suspira resignado

-...bueno, que es lo que vienes hace tan temprano en la mañana?...-pregunta Touya al momento en que se acerca al auto

-...es que, el carburador hace un sonido muy raro cuando conduzco y quería que Kai lo revisara ya que el fue quien diseñó parte del auto...-responde la chica

-...entonces, veremos que pasa...-Touya se acerca a la maquina

-...¡hay gracias!...-Nadeshiko se le avienta encima abrazándolo muy emocionada

-...¡oye, deja de hacer eso, ¿quieres!...-reclama el chico

-...siempre tan cariñosa...-comenta Kai al momento en que bosteza-...mejor comencemos...-se acerca al motor.

Sakura se había despertado temprano esa mañana, estaba muy emocionada por que saldría del país, era su primera vez y quería que tener los mejores recuerdos de su viaje, sabía muy bien que ese era el primero y podría ser el último por que ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para depender de ella misma y no siempre iría acompañada de Tomoyo y su hermano y que algún día tendría que separarse de ellos ya que tendría que madurar, pero el momento no quería hacerlo así que disfrutaría de salir del país por un tiempo.

En ese momento Tomoyo aun se encontraba dormida, ya eran como las 8 menos cuarto, así que tomaría un baño y luego se prepararía algo para desayunar, no pasó mucho antes de que comenzara a sonar el teléfono, así que antes de ingresar al baño tuvo que primero ir a contestar.

#...¿si?...#dice una somnolienta Sakura al teléfono

#...hola Sakura, habla Chiharu...#responden al teléfono

#...ah, Chiharu, hola, ¿por qué llamas tan temprano?...#pregunta extrañada

#...es que la última vez que estuvieron en la Universidad me dieron las indicaciones de que te llamara para que me dieras las indicaciones de donde se quedaba el joven Yamasaki y así poder devolverle la chamarra...#explica la chica

#...todavía sigues con eso!...#se sorprende Sakura

#...es que se ve que es una chamarra muy costosa...#

#...esta bien, toma nota...#suspira la chica al teléfono

Notas de Autora: ya terminé, son las 21.54 p.m., estoy sola en mi casa en Salinas (una ciudad playera de Ecuador muy reconocida en el mundo aparte de Montañitas por su vida nocturna y sus olas para surfear y practicar mureboogie con el bodyboard), estoy escuchando Otome Ranman de Fushigi Yugi que es cantada por Chika Sakamoto quien hace de Nuriko en la serie, por otra parte tengo el aire acondisionado prendido y hace un frío del demonio como en la aldea Yukiyasha, pero me vale, no pienso salir a que me piquen los mosquitos, por que apenas saco una mano por la ventana y ya tengo a miles de esos bichos pegados picándome; también le debo estas ideas al baso de Coca Cola que me acabo de mandar de un trago (me pica mucho la garganta) y a mi muso inspirador (gracias por la mermelada Frey)...

Tambien me acabo de ver los capítulos 21 al 32 de Tsubasa, me traumé por la muerte se Fay, eso es mucho mas adelante pero Anaomeyi me contó en recreo a pesar de que le dije que no y la quiero matar... ah! y les digo que no crean cuando vean que mueren en el capítulo tal (no se los revelo) ya que todo es un sueño...

a continuación los reweus:

Dreams Kokoro: que bueno que te guste mucho mi historia (creo que me lo has dicho miles de veces), ya también soy feliz cuando actualizo por que se que mi fic es apreciado, además dejame decirte que Xiao no es distraído, sino que no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que se las confirman, pronto verás como todo cambia para Sakura y Tomoyo cuando comiencen el viaje (por cierto, en el próximo cap comienza lo de ET)

La-sakurita: espero que no te haya dado ningún ataque, por cierto tomando en cuenta a Xiao creo que la segunda opción es la verdadera, gracias por decirme que es una de las mejores, me esmero mucho por hacerla mas interesante

Hik-Chan: hola, te gusta ahora la nueva sorpresa, creo que todos están pintando a Xiao como un distraído, pero en el próximo capítulo se los aclaro, aunque no creo que diría eso, habría que ver, tal ves de una sorpresa, pronto mas emociones y sorpresas.

Undine: Gracias y es cierto, siempre he querido hacer algo que no valla con la serie... pronto va a ver ET que espero te llegue a gustar, eso será para el próximo capítulo, y ves, te la mandé a tu mail.

Naguchan: pronto se pondrá mas interesante, no desesperes.

Viridiana: Gracias, espero seguir así, ah y sabes, yo también pensaba lo mismo de Sakura, algo así se me había metido a la cabeza desde que describí como iba vestida cuando por fin conoció a Xiao, pero aun no estoy segura de cuando poner esa parte.

Gracias a todos por darme ánimos de seguir con el fic, los quiero a todos y no me maten por lo de Tsubasa, bye...


	7. él

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 6: él.

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, en realidad ese lugar era muy grande, desde que habían llegado se había quedado dormida en su habitación y al parecer los demás habían bajado a cenar por que cuando fue al cuarto continuo no encontró respuesta a sus llamados; pronto se encontró dando vueltas en el mismo lugar y cuando encontró una intercepción se chocó contra algo o alguien, ya que 'eso' se había disculpado.

-...lo siento...-dijo al momento en que sentía que caía al suelo, pero algo la detuvo

-...no, disculpe usted...-al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de una simpática sonrisa

-...joven Eriol!...-se sorprende la chica al reconocerlo

-...te he dicho que me llames Eriol, Tomoyo...-le pide cortésmente, la chica mira su muñeca la cual era sostenida por Eriol al impedir que se cayera de espaldas-...ah, lo siento, creo que fui muy brusco...-dice al momento en que revisa su muñeca

-...no, no se preocupe...-niega Tomoyo mientras suelta su muñeca-...y donde están todos?...-pregunta

-...¿no estabas con ellos?...-pregunta el chico

-...no, yo creí que estaba con ellos...-responde Tomoyo confundida

-...ah, ya entiendo...-sonríe el chico

-...¿sucede algo?...-Tomoyo se lo queda viendo

-...te has perdido, ¿verdad?...-comenta con un tono burlón

-...eso no es cierto...-niega la chica al momento en que mira a Eriol totalmente desafiante, no le gustaba negar las cosas, pero tampoco soportaba las burlas de nadie.

-...no tienes que avergonzarte...-Eriol pasa su mano sobre sus cabellos azulados mientras le sigue sonriendo-...por que...-mira a los dos lados como si estuviera asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca, luego la mira serio y le hace señas para que se acercara un poco, cuando ella lo hizo el bajó su cabeza a la altura del de la chica-...yo también me he perdido...-le confiesa en un susurro-...pero no se lo digas a Nadeshiko...-le pide, luego, lentamente coloca su dedo índice en sus labios-...shhh...-se escucha el leve silbido

-...enserio te has perdido?...-se sorprende la chica

-...bueno, estos lugares son muy grandes y con muchos pisos, no se tu, pero en mi opinión deberían entregar un mapa...-comenta en voz alta y levantando la cabeza

-...al menos nos haremos compañía...-sonríe Tomoyo

-...si, al menos sacaré provecho de estar perdido...-Eriol coloca su mano sobre su mentón inquisidoramente.

-...¿por qué lo dice?...-Tomoyo lo mira totalmente aludida

-...por que gané la compañía de una hermosa dama...-le extiende el brazo invitándola a caminar prendida de él, Tomoyo se sonrojó por el acto y temblorosa aceptó colocar su mano en el brazo del chico, el cual no dejaba de sonreírle.

Nadeshiko había salido a cenar con Li, como hace tiempo no lo hacían, los dos se encontraban en un malek tomando una tasa de té marroquí. (malek son los restaurantes de comida árabe)

Habían disfrutado de una buena conversación los dos solos como hace tiempo no lo hacían, así que al llegar a Marruecos lo primero que hicieron fue salir a cenar, estaban muy hambrientos por el largo viaje; para respetar las costumbres de ese lugar Nadeshiko apenas llegó al hotel se cambió de ropa a algo mas recatado y vestía una larga falda de color rosa palo que se destilaba en naranja palo, un blusa blanca pegada al cuerpo y encima de este un suéter blanco con filos de un todo rosa palo, su cabello lo tenía suelto y sus labios ligeramente pintados de un naranja suave.

Li por su parte vestía como siempre, tenía su pantalón jean de color celeste, no muy holgado, este estaba deshilachado en ciertas partes, no tenía un bolsillo en la parte trasera y estaba roto y deshilachado en una rodilla y en la otra tenía un gran estampado que decía su nombre escrito en letras cursivas, tenía una camisa holgada de color verde de mangas tres cuartos y un chaleco de jean sin mangas que lo tenía abierto, no le llegaba mas abajo que la camisa, su cabello seguí tan despeinado como siempre, llevaba una gorra del equipo pero esta estaba encima de la mesa, al lado de su tasa.

-...por cierto, no me has comentado nada...-Nadeshiko tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y sus manos entrelazadas, encima de estas había apoyado su cabeza y le sonreía coquetamente.

-...¿a que te refieres?...-Li toma un poco de su té

-...a Sakura, la hermana menor de Touya...-Nadeshiko mira su tasa que estaba casi vacía

-...¿qué quieres que te diga de ella?...-el chico se mostraba lo mas desinteresado posible, dejó su tasa sobre la mesa

-...no se...-su amiga se encoge de hombros y luego sorbe un poco de su té-...se que te gusta...-lo mira luego de dejar su té a un lado

-...me parece que es muy bonita...-comenta Li-...me gusta como es, es diferente...-

-...ya veo...-asiente Nadeshiko-...entonces la ves como algo mas...-

-...no podría decir eso...-niega el chico-...me he dado cuenta de cómo me mira, me hace sentir raro, aunque así no deja de parecerse a las chicas que siempre me siguen después de una competencia y que tu te encargas de espantar...-

-...a mi me parece que es muy tierna y linda, deberías ver el otro lado de las personas...-le sonríe complaciente

-...como tu acabas de decir, debería ver el otro lado de las personas...-recalca el chico-...no solo es tierna y linda, ¿en donde está su otro lado?...-pregunta sarcásticamente

-...Xiao, por favor, alguna ves en la vida, aprende a confiar ciegamente en las personas, no todas son como las plantas, además yo se que le gustas mucho a Sakura y comprendí que quieres alejarte lo mas posible de ella...-lo acusa

-...veo que nada es oculto ante ti...-le sonríe Li

-...claro, lo haces disimuladamente ante ella, me di cuenta cuando te encontré semi-acostado esa ves en el camión, cuando ella esperaba a su hermano, no te habías sentado a su lado solo para esquivarla, sino que preferiste estar recostado en el piso, algo que casi nunca haces Li Xiao-Lang por que te conozco muy bien y se que si hubiera sido cualquiera del equipo te habrías igualmente sentado en el sofá y lo habrías empujado hasta quedarte con el sofá para ti solo!...-exclama la chica mostrando su consternación-...ella no se da cuenta, pero yo si lo hago...-toma su tasa y termina totalmente el té

-...Shunichi me llamó hace días en Japón...-le cambia de tema

-...regresarán?...-le pregunta Nadeshiko

-...no lo sé, no estoy seguro...-suspira y termina su té-...ella ya quiere algo serio...-confiesa al dejar su tasa y coge su gorra para colocársela

-...¿y que vas a hacer?...-Nadeshiko se levanta al momento en que Li paga la cuenta

-...tendré que ver las circunstancias...-responde mientras comienza a caminar en dirección al hotel que quedaba a unas cuadras, metió las manos en los bolsillos al comenzar a caminar.

-...lo mismo dijiste hace 4 meses y por eso ella cortó contigo, eres un indeciso, por eso la única que soportó bastante tiempo contigo por que era una tonta fui yo...-Nadeshiko se le prendió de uno de los brazos y comenzó a caminar a su lado

-...es que yo quiero estar seguro...-dice al momento en que miran a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle

-...nadie quiere un hombre así de indeciso...-reprocha la chica al momento en que dan vuelta en una esquina

-...y que me dices tu, ¿crees que un hombre va a esperar a una mujer toda su vida?...-pregunta Li, Nadeshiko por su parte decidió quedarse callada.

No pasó mucho para que llegaran al hotel, ingresaron al living donde, y para sorpresa de Nadeshiko, encontraron a Eriol conversando alegremente con Tomoyo, la chica reía al parecer por algo que había dicho el hermano de Nadeshiko.

-...hola...-Nadeshiko se acerca a los chicos que estaban sentados en el sofá del living

-...valla, hasta que al fin vemos a alguien conocido...-Eriol se levanta para recibir a su hermana

-...creí que estabas descansando de tan largo viaje en tu habitación...-comenta su hermana

-...eso hacía hasta que sonó el teléfono...-responde el chico-...era Akane que decía que había llegado bien a Inglaterra...-

-...que bien, por cierto, no has llamado a Sara, ella se va a molestar mucho cuando lo hagas...-le reprende

-...he intentado hacerlo, pero su asistente me dice que está muy ocupada...-

-...ves, por eso yo te he dicho que deberías quedarte soltero por el resto de tu vida...-interviene Li

-...cállate Xiao!...-dice Nadeshiko y luego mira el brazo enyesado de Eriol-...por cierto, ¿por cuánto mas deberás llevar esto?...-pregunta

-...se supone que en un mes me lo quitan...-mira el yeso

-...por cierto Tomoyo, ¿no quieres comer algo, has de tener mucha hambre...-Nadeshiko se dirige hasta la ambarina

-...gracias por preguntar...-Tomoyo se levanta del sofá

-...vamos a la cafetería del hotel y pedimos algo que te parezca normal, pienso que no has de estar acostumbrada a la comida extranjera...-dice Nadeshiko al momento en que se lleva a Tomoyo consigo-...por cierto, también podríamos ir a despertar a los perezosos de tus primos para que nos acompañen, de seguro han de tener hambre...-

-...fueron a cenar y no me dijeron...-comenta Eriol a Li

-...Nadeshiko me dijo que te encontró dormido y no quiso despertarte, por eso decidimos salir a buscar un sitio para cenar y conversar como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos...-responde Li

-...Xiao-Lang, supe lo de Shunichi...-Eriol se vuelve a sentar en el sofá

-...las noticias vuelan rápido...-comenta Li en un tono irónico al momento en que se deja caer sobre un sillón

-...al parecer Akane se enteró de boca de Nakuru, por que a ella se lo contó Shunichi...-le responde

-...veo que en tu familia todo vuela...-Li lo mira expectante

-...si, lo sé, hasta se enteran de cosas que a mi me suceden y que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, es digno de las mujeres de mi familia...-sonríe Eriol-...pero tampoco vas a poder esquivarla todo este tiempo...-lo mira cambiando su postura a un poco mas seria

-...estará en Australia...-responde Li mientras apoya su cabeza en su mano

-...después de todo la veremos...-Eriol sonríe al ver la mirada de confusión en el rostro de su amigo

-...me lo dijo Nadeshiko...-suspira resignado

-...regresarán?...-

-...no lo sé...-

Tomoyo y Nadeshiko se habían encargado de despertar a los hermanos, Touya ya había estado despierto desde hacía un buen rato pero costó un poco de trabajo despertar a Sakura, eso era a causa del cambio de uso horario, al poco tiempo se encontraron en el bar del hotel, Nadeshiko sonreía al verlos tratar de entender la cartilla del menú.

-...ahm, bueno, este...-Sakura miraba la carta

-...les recomiendo el Rabat...-dice Nadeshiko

-...¿y que es eso?...-le pregunta Touya sin mirarla a la cara

-...bueno no estoy segura, pero es delicioso, yo lo he probado...-sonríe

-...bueno entonces quiero eso...-acepta Sakura dejando la carta del menú a un lado

-...yo también...-sonríe Tomoyo

-...¿y tu Touya?...-el chico siguió mirando la carta de menú

-...tengo que pensarlo...-comentó mirando a las chicas ¬ ¬

-...prueba el Bereber...-propone Nadeshiko

-...¿y eso que es?...-Touya vuelve a preguntar

-...es una mezcla como una ensalada de verduras con vegetales y unas salsas agrias medias raras con unas bolitas de color café, todo mojado y humeante, en realidad no se a que sabe por que nunca lo he probado pero a mi papá le encanta...-explica mientras para luego sonreírle

-...eso tampoco me convence...-responde evasivo

-...¿Touya siempre es así de gruñón?...-pregunta Nadeshiko en voz alta sin dejar de mirar al chico desafiándolo con la mirada

-...no siempre...-niega Sakura

-...tienes sus razones para guardar distancia...-ríe Tomoyo

-...pues a mi, chicas, sinceramente me cae muy mal esa actitud...-alza la voz y sigue mirando a Touya para ver sus reacciones y al parecer, al chico le había picado algo por que levantó la mirada y se la quedó observando amenazadoramente

-...que!...-fue lo único que dijo y se volvió a esconder detrás de la carta de menú

-...bueno, en vista de que TU HERMANO...-exclamó molesta-...va a tratar de adivinar que clase de comida se refiere a los nombres nosotras disfrutaremos de nuestra compañía, ustedes cenaran y yo tomaré té...-les sonríe cambiando de ánimo

-...miren a quien tenemos aquí...-un voz masculina se escucha, era arrogante y fuerte, muy resonante que hacía temblar a quien lo escuchara.

-...¿y que me dices de ti, ¿siempre no reclamas que estos lugares calurosos no son para ti?...-la mirada de Nadeshiko había cambiado a una seria, fría y calculadora, se había quedado sentada dándole la espalda a la persona que se encontraba detrás suyo hablándole

-...a diferencia mía, Hiiraguisawa, yo si soy un buen corredor, no una estrella pop que intenta sobresalir en las pistas de carrera...-un chico alto, de cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules y piel bronceada se encontraba parado detrás de ella, con una mirada desafiante

-...lo dice alguien que ni siquiera viene de una buena estirpe de corredores, jaja, no me hagas reír...-Nadeshiko pasa su mano sobre sus cabellos moviéndolos sensualmente, mostrando alguna de sus potenciales atributos seductores al momento en que reía coquetamente-...se podría decir que te voy a hacer morder el polvo...-le dirige una fría mirada

-...quien morderá el polvo serás tú mi queridísima Nadeshiko...-acerca su mano para acariciarle la mejilla-...por que aunque pertenezcas a un equipo de elite y que ya es leyenda yo te voy a quitar el puesto, ya verás, mas por que estoy seguro de ganar en Sheffield...-la mirada de Nadeshiko se intimidó un poco, pero luego volvió a una llena de rabia y molestia

-...eso lo veremos Richie...-le sonríe

el chico que responde al nombre Richie rompió a carcajadas mientras se fue alejando de la mesa a la que Nadeshiko estaba sentada, los que presenciaron la escena se quedaron aturdidos, la mirada de Nadeshiko no cambió en todo el momento, sus ojos eran de un color verde oscuro que destellaban, pronto bajó mirada, aun contenía esa misma fugacidad y la dirigía ahora a sus manos que se encontraba encima de la mesa, nadie se atrevió a decir nada ni preguntar; Nadeshiko suspiró cerrando los ojos profundamente.

-...lo derrotaré...-dice y luego abre los ojos los cuales habían vuelto a la normalidad-...¡no lo soporto!...-exclamó molesta-...te voy a derrotar maldito desgraciado, lamentarás el día en que comenzaste a molestarme...-dice levantando el puño en alto como un juramento, pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraban observándola-...ahm, ¿sucede algo?...-pregunta la chica

-...veo que con el pasar de los tiempos te fuiste ganando enemigos...-comentó Tomoyo

-...vah, Richie es un idiota...-exclama mostrando quenimportismo

-...¿pasa algo hermano?...-pregunta Sakura llamando la atención de las dos chicas

Nadeshiko miró a Touya extrañada, el chico no dejaba de observarla directamente, al parecer un tanto molesto y al mismo tiempo sorprendido, ella pasó la mano sobre sus mechones los cuales cayeron desordenadamente sobre su frente.

-...es extraño...-comenta y luego vuelve a observar su cartilla, la chicas se miraron entre si, pero no les quedó mas que seguir como si nada. La cena pasó sin apuros.

-...BIENVENIDOS HOY A LA CARRERA DE APERTURA PARA NUESTRO TORNEO MUNDIAL PRIXE ROAD WORLD 2006-2007...-anunciaban en las bocinas al momento en que se veía gran alboroto por todas partes, los equipos se encontraban dando la última revisión a los motores-...LES PEDIMOS A TODOS LOS CIVILES QUE POR FAVOR SE DIRIGAN A LA BUTACAS...-

-...lo voy a lograr, no hay duda...-Nadeshiko se daba ánimos por si sola, se encontraba masticando chicle para así poder quitarse le nerviosismo.

-...deja de dar vueltas que me mareas...-reprocha Li mirándola caminar de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

-...mejor me lavo las manos para que no suden tanto y de paso me pongo un poco de yodo...-comenta y se retira

-...será mejor que vallan a tomar asiento en las tribunas, por que pronto ya todo estará ocupado...-comenta Eriol que se encontraba con Tomoyo y Sakura no muy lejos de ahí

No pasó mucho antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que Li se encontraba cerca de ahí, con su traje de competidor totalmente puesto, tenía un walkman en la mano y los ojos cerrados, al parecer escuchaba su música favorito, no pudo evitar caminar hasta donde él se encontraba, daba pequeño pasos y lo miraba tímidamente, se sonrió a si mismo creyéndose una estúpida al ir de esta manera tan tonta y sin razón hacia él, pero lo hecho ya estaba.

Xiao-Lang abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sakura que lo miraba tiernamente y le sonreía, no podía mostrar indiferencia, tal vez tenga que tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho Nadeshiko; le sonrió al momento en que se quitó los audífonos, para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-...este, yo...-Sakura bajó la cabeza mientras movía las manos inquietamente

-...¿sucede algo?...-pregunta levantando una ceja indiferentemente

-...no, es solo que yo...-

-...oye Li, ven un momento!...-llama Yamasaki que se encontraba al otro lado con Nadeshiko quien ya tenía el casco puesto

-...este...-repetía Sakura

-...enseguida voy!...-avisa Li-...¿qué tenías que decirme?...-le pregunta a Sakura

-...eh...-Sakura baja la mirada apenada

-...Li, ahora!...-se escucha las reprimendas de Nadeshiko

-...si!...-responde el chico-...nos vemos...-le acaricia la cabeza y se retira apagando el walkman y lo dejó encima de la mesa en la que estuvo apoyado

-...ah, este...-Sakura trató de detenerlo-...espera!...-lo detuvo

-...¿mn?...-el chico dio media vuelta y la miró perplejo

-...suer... suerte...-dijo al momento en que se sonrojaba

-...gracias...-

-...espero que ganes!...-se alegra Sakura

Li se retiró a donde se encontraba Yamasaki con Nadeshiko, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de los mas contenta, por lo menos había podido desearle suerte, fue hasta donde Tomoyo con la misma sonrisa, se sentía muy contenta por que al fin había podido intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con él.

-...nos vamos?...-le pregunta a Tomoyo mientras continuaba sonriendo torpemente por su cometido

-...claro Sakura-chan, se te ve muy contenta...-comenta su prima

-...ah, es que por fin pude intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Shaoran!...-exclama emocionada

-...lo pude notar...-sonríe Tomoyo

-...por fin pude desearle suerte...-dice mostrando su alegría en pequeñas risas

-...mejor vamos a buscar asientos y darle ánimos desde las butacas...-propone su prima

-...si...-asiente la chica totalmente emocionada

-...Tomoyo, Sakura!...-un joven que llevaba una gorra con la marca de los Thunder Kase en ella se encontraba llamándolas de lejos

-...¿y ese quien es?...-se pregunta Sakura confundida

-...hola...-saluda Tomoyo haciendo de la mano

-...¿lo conoces?...-le pregunta a su amiga

-...es Eriol...-contesta la chica

-...¿Eriol?...-Sakura mira de reojo al chico que se iba acercando-...si, no lo había reconocido...-se sorprende-...oye, ya no tiene el yeso en el brazo!...-recalca

-...Yukito se lo quitó...-responde Tomoyo-...el estuvo ayer en el hotel y aprovecho la estadía para quitarle el yeso...

-...ya veo...-

-...oigan, les conseguí unos buenos puestos...-sonríe al acercarse

-...gracias Eriol...-asiente Tomoyo-...¿vamos?...-le pregunta a Sakura

-...si...-asiente la chica

Notas de autora: ahhhhhhhhhhhh, hasta que por fin!... al menos les quedó como regalo de Navidad...

FELIZ NAVIDAD! Les deseo a todos... ya terminé los exámenes y saqué un buen promedio... a parte me estoy quedando dormida por los desvelos de los estudios... pero bueno, ahí vamos... solo quedan los de grado (buuuuhhhh) que son los mas temidos por todos... pero hasta esos exámenes falta mucho... jeje, cuando sea el 7 de enero me comienzo a desesperar...

Espero les guste el fic y aquí les respondo sus reweus:

La-sakurita: por fin, aquí tienes el capítulo, gomene por no poder poner ningún beso, pero al menos algo es algo... jejeje, pronto veras las cosas que van a ir sucediendo, de aquí las cosas comienzan a complicarse...

Naguchan: aquí tienes el cap, y gracias por la suerte, la necesite muchyo, me encontraba con los pelos e punto por los exámenes... jeje, y por cierto, creo que prefiero comprar los capítulos de Tsubasa ya que se demoran mucho bajando, aquí en Ecuador están vendiendo la primera temporada a $10... barato si vives aquí... nos leemos...

Undine: hace tiempo que no hablamos por el msm... pero bueno, por cierto, espero que puedas entrar a este capítulo o sino me dices si quieres que te lo mande al mail...

Carina: pues veo que no te olvidaste, por que si mandaste otro mensaje diciendo que ya estabas en el lecho de muerte (bueno, no es para tanto ¬¬)... aquí está el siguiente capítulo, pronto el sexto, no te preocupes...

Nos leemos...

Besos a todos...

Shiko-sama.


	8. Pasarela

**INALCANZABLE.**

**By**: Shiko Tendo

Capítulo 7: Pasarela.

Nadeshiko se encontraba sentada en el capó de su auto de carreras, tenía el cabello a medio recoger y una bebida en las manos, la cual la sorbía despreocupadamente de ves en cuando, movía sus pies de adelante para atrás, como si fuera una niña chiquita en un columpio, la carrera había terminado y ella había quedado en tercer lugar, perfecto, era lo que esperaba que el maldito de Richie quedara en segundo lugar, su ánimo se fue al suelo al ver como el le había ganado limpiamente, pero bueno, ya tenía otra oportunidad de dejarlo comiendo el polvo.

-…Nadeshiko?...-Sakura se acerca a la chica.

-…ah?...-levanta la mirada totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos-…hola Saku-chan…-sonríe al ver quien es

-…quería decirte que no te desanimes por quedar en tercer lugar…-

-…jajajaja…-Nadeshiko comenzó a reírse a carcajadas algo que llamó mucho la atención de Sakura al mismo tiempo que no sabía el por que lo hacía-…lo… lo siento…-se disculpó la chica al momento en que se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sakura-…es que eres la primera persona en mucho tiempo que se me acerca a darme ánimos después de perder frente a Richie…-explica-…me es gracioso…-

-…¿gracioso?...-repite Sakura-…¿Por qué gracioso?...-

-…ellos…-señala al grupo Thunder Kaze, que se encontraban mirando la escena desde lejos, todos se encontraban en diferentes puntos estratégicos como escondiéndose y al mismo tiempo pendientes de lo que ocurría con Nadeshiko

-…¿Qué pasa con ellos?...-pregunta Sakura

-…me tienen miedo…-le susurra mientras sigue con una pequeña risita-…sabes Sakura, me caes bien…-se levanta del capó del auto-…espero que hagas muy feliz a Xiao…-comenta al momento en que se retira

-…Xiao?...-repite Sakura, se puso totalmente colorada al darse cuenta a que se refería-…Nadeshiko, pero que cosas dices, eso no es cierto…-corre detrás de la chica a aclarar las cosas.

Xiao-Lang se encontraba desde lejos viendo como Sakura seguía a Nadeshiko quien se hacía la distraída y seguía su camino, se le hizo extraño, al parecer la menor le reclamaba algo a la mayor, no le tomó mucha importancia a lo que ocurría y continuó con su labor, revisar si su auto se encontraba en buenas condiciones.

-…claro que no!…-espetó Sakura quien seguía a Nadeshiko hasta que esta se detuvo a un lado de Xiao-Lang

-…claro que si…-insiste la mayor

-…pueden dejar de discutir?...-dice Xiao-Lang al momento en que se pone de pie

-…Xiao, puedes ponerte un momento al lado de Saku-chan?...-le pregunta Nadeshiko

-…si¿Por qué lo pides?...-el chico se coloca al lado de Sakura y mira a Nadeshiko esperando que le dijera algo mas-…¿ahí está bien?...-pregunta

-…no, un poco mas a tu izquierda…-ordenó la chica a lo cual Li se movió como le dijo-…muy bien…-se los quedó observando un rato

-…que sucede Nadeshiko?...-pregunta Tomoyo acercándose a la corredora

-…que te parece?...-le pregunta la chica

-…me parece encantador…-sonríe Tomoyo-…me parece que hacen muy linda pareja…-

-…yo también pienso lo mismo, se ve que son el uno para el otro…- interviene Eriol.

-…si…-asiente Yamasaki que se había juntado al grupo

-…¡oigan, pero que dicen!...-reclama Li totalmente rojo

-…ah, el amor se puede apreciar en el aire…-comenta Nadeshiko

-…¡Nadeshiko!...-reclama una Sakura muy avergonzada y sonrojada.

-…vamos Sakura, no se por que te molestas si es verdad…-sonríe Tomoyo

-…pero…-la chica no sabía que mas decir

-…no se por que se ponen a comentar como si yo no estuviera aquí, son el colmo!...-reclama Li-…mejor me adelanto al Hotel...-

A las afueras del garaje en donde los chicos se encontraban, un Taxi se detiene frente a la entrada la cual aun se encontraba abierta, del transporte se baja una joven muy hermosa que vestía un elegante traje azul que constataba de una pantalón de mezclilla hasta las rodillas, una top de seda con un chaleco a medio cuerpo el cual lo dejaba abierto, tenía un cuerpo precioso y atractivo, era delgada, alta, aunque no tanto como Li, sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro que aparentaba el negro, su cabello era de un increíble largo hasta las caderas y su color era un azul intenso.

Caminó hasta la entrada en donde sonrió al constatar que quien buscaba estaba caminando en su dirección, no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, solo se quedó esperándolo hasta que este llegó frente a si, notó como el chico alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos, le sonrió.

-…pe… pe… pero…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Li

-…hola Xiao-Lang…-saluda la chica

-…Shun… Shunichi…-reacciona sorprendido

-…me da gusto volver a verte…-ladea la cabeza al momento en que coquetamente sus cabellos se mueven al compás del viento.

Mucho trabajo, esa tarde había sido arrolladora, eso era lo único que podía decir, por el momento, después de trabajar, se encontraba descansando en su habitación, ese día había llegado una jovencita, muy atractiva por cierto, que al parecer conocía muy bien a Li, lo que no le gustó fue el ver la reacción de Sakura al observar como la chica se familiarizaba con todo el equipo, suspiró, de seguro que ella estaba sufriendo y todo por culpa de ese corredor.

Escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y luego unos golpes en la puerta.

-…ya voy…-con pereza se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta para encontrase con una sonriente Nadeshiko que llevaba ropas holgadas y no tan llamativas.

-…disculpa Touya, pero ¿me podría devolver mis llaves?...-pregunta mientras sonríe

-…espera un momento…-indica el chico mientras ingresa nuevamente en la habitación y ahora sale con su chaleco en mano.

-…¿eh?...-Nadeshiko mira totalmente perpleja como comienza a caminar-…¿adonde vas?...-le sigue

-…a ver las llaves¿vienes?...-le mira sobre su hombro

-…eh…-la chica dirige la mirada al suelo-…bueno, pues, si no las tienes en este momento no te preocupes, me las puedes entregar mañana…-dice

-…no importa…-Touya hace un ademán sin importancia-…si quieres puedes tomarlo como una cita…-sonrisa coqueta.

-…¿una cita?...-a Nadeshiko le brillaron los ojos-…¿con… con… con… contigo?...-se decepcionó-…ejem, Touya Kinomoto, lamento decirte que en realidad no eres de mi tipo, así que ni sueñes…-dice, da media vuelta y se va.

-…bueno, tu te lo pierdes…-suspira y se retira al bar del hotel, encontraría con quien conversar y entablar una amistad o tal ves encontraría a alguno de los chicos ahí abajo.

Shunichi se encontraba sentada a la mesa en el restaurant del hotel, donde justamente todo el equipo se encontraba a su alrededor comentando, conversando y sonriendo, la chica reía y sonreía con tanta familiaridad y confianza.

Sakura, por otro lado sentía que no encajaba en ese sitio, después de todo notaba como Li y esa chica tenían tanta familiaridad, mas, por que la había reconocido, ella era la Super Modelo Estrella del Momento, su nombre es Shunichi Akizuki, tiene 19 años, un cuerpo de envidia, un rostro de ángel y una sonrisa encantadora, muchos famosos suspiraban por ella, suspiró resignada, no podría competir contra alguien así.

Tomoyo observó como su prima bajaba la mirada y sus ojos denotaban tristeza, sintió pena por ella, pero al mismo tiempo se convenció de hacer hasta lo imposible para poder realizar los sueños de su ser mas querido, Sakura.

-…por cierto, va a ver un desfile en beneficencia para los damnificados por el Tsunami Norte América, les ha de haber llegado la invitación…-comenta Shunichi al momento en que sonríe.

-…si, los que van a modelar son Yamazaki, Eriol, Xiao-Lang y Nadeshiko…-responde Takeda.

-…valla, así que tendré al Lobo modelando junto a mi…-sonríe la chica.

-…ya dije que no quiero modelar!...-exclama Li mostrando su molestia-…me veo ridículo cada ves que lo hago…-su cara reflejaba un puchero digno de un ser infantil.

-….deberías hacerlo, eres atractivo, además es por la beneficencia de los damnificados…-comenta Tomoyo

-…es que…-Li trata de negarse nuevamente.

-…yo pienso que en verdad te verás muy bien, además ayudar a otros es muy bueno y lo primordial y así te podrían ver con muy buenos ojos en todas partes del mundo, podrán conocer al verdadero Xiao-Lang Li…-interrumpe Sakura llamando la atención de todos

-…ves Xiao?, hasta la niña tiene razón…-comenta Shunichi.

Sakura se sintió peor, esa Señorita le había dicho Niña, niña, si, por que eso era en ese momento una niña, su apariencia siempre había sido infantil, se sintió muy mal por eso.

-…Por cierto, tu debes ser Tomoyo Daidouji…-Shunichi llama la atención de la morena que en ese momento se encontraba pendiente de Sakura que tenía la mirada baja.

-…si, soy yo….-sonríe al momento en que se dirige a la joven.

-…Nadeshiko me comentó que tus diseños son increíbles…-sonríe la chica

-…¿enserio dijo eso?...-Tomoyo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa

-…¿acaso iba a mentir?...-sonríe Shunichi-…por eso es que quería pedirte un favor, es que quiero que hagas unos trajes especiales para los chicos, mas bien para la familia…-

-…la Familia?...-repite Tomoyo sin entender

-…sip, la familia…-repite Eriol-…los que vamos a participar en el desfile somos primos hermanos, primos en segundo grado, hermanos, tíos y sobrinos…-aclara-…somos una gama familiar muy amplia…- sonrisa marca Hiiraguisawa

-…Ah!, por cierto, escribí un nuevo single… -la emoción de Nadeshiko era muy evidente

-…no será como la canción esa que escribiste y cantaste con el grupo pero nunca publicaste por que te daba pena…-afirma Shunichi

-…no, no es como Cokkie Store, esa de ahí la escribí por que estaba aburrida…-la joven cantante hace ademán de tomarle menos importancia-…esta la he llamado Last Kiss…-

-…no me digas y nos vas a poner a todos a escuchar tu canción…-comenta Touya haciendo mello en el ego de Nadeshiko

-…Touya, no te metas en donde no te llaman…-responde con fuego en los ojos-…Shunichi, mejor vamos a mi habitación y así hablamos, quiero que me confirmes un rumor que escuché, no se si es cierto…-tomando de la mano a su prima se la lleva del lugar en dirección al ascensor.

-…muy bien todos, será mejor ir a dormir, mañana tenemos que tomar un vuelo de 18 horas con dirección a Inglaterra…-avisa Takeda.

-…Si!...-responde todos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-…si, por fin, por fin, por fin…-Tomoyo seguía en su nube, imaginándose la suerte que tenía, vestir a una top model y sobre todo las mas cotizada en el mundo de la moda, vestir a Shunichi Akizuki sin duda era un gran paso para hacer sus sueños realidad, pero si lo pensaba mejor, estaba también los sentimiento de Sakura, emocionarse por eso era como traicionar a su prima, por que después de todo Shunichi era mas bien la rival de su mejor amiga y prima hermana-…Sakura-chan…-

-…no te preocupes Tomo-chan, después de todo es tu gran oportunidad…-sonríe Sakura, la forma tierna de ser de su prima hizo que le devolviera la sonrisa de forma sincera y también como disculpa, por ahora debía de hablar con Nadeshiko, se supone que iban a idear un plan para juntar al par de tórtolas.

Notas de Autora: NOOOOOOO, SE LOS SUPLICO, NO ME MATEN TOT...

se los puedo explicar, la razón por la cual no había actualizado es por obvias razones, primero, los examenes de grado, ya me gradué de la prepa, de eso, enseguida unas pequeñas vacaciones de tanto estudiar, me fui a mi casa en la playa por dos semanas, de ahí me enfermé gravemente que estuve en cama por una semana, luego comencé el pre universitario que tenía que pasarlo para ingresar a la universidad, el tiempo de ese pre fueron dos meses y medio y automáticamente terminando el pre ingresé a la universidad, de ahí le menton de deberes de la U y todavía comenzaba el trabajo en una empresa, de asistente por su preguntan u.u, entre deberes y trabajo cada ves que trataba de actualizar encontraba la compu ocupada, pero seguía escribiendo, inclusive otros fics XD, luego cada ves que trataba de actualizar lo hacía con los otros fics y cuando le tocaba a este o no tenía el capítulo en ese momento o se me olvidaba y me acordaba cuando ya estaba durmiendo en mi camita T.T, de ahí, se me dañó la compu por no tener espacio en memorio, me dio coraje ¬¬, no tuve compu por tres semanas, en eso mi primo la repara, reviso y la mayoría de capis guardados estaban imcompletos, casi todo de todos mis fics se habian perdido, de ahí, al publicar un fic de tema Yaoi me sale un homofóbico que me insulta hasta la madre, me bajó la moral y todo, ese mismo tipo me hackeó la máquina y a la final me mandó un virur, ahora mi máquina murió y tengo otra ¬¬ todos mis fics se perdieron y tuve que volver a escribir ¬¬, inclusive este ¬¬, que coraje me dio, ahora que por fin (gracias Kami te apiadaste de mi TOT) encuentro un cuaderno en donde escribía ideas de este fic y otros es que pude acordarme un poco y comenzar a escribir los capis de nuevo con ayuda de Tama (Tama saluda a todos n.n) quien fue una de las que ideó el fic y lo leyó todo y ahorita dice que va a buscar en su compu en su casa si tiene guardado algunos de los capis anteriormente escritor y.y...

ahora por fin actualizo, después de muchos ruegos T.T... no me maten, no me odien, no me lancen tomatazos y sobre todo NO me hackeen la maquina ni me manden virus ¬¬

gracias por ser comprensivos y no se preocupen, trataré de actualizar lo mas rápido posible n.n


End file.
